Vampire Hunter's
by Kuroe
Summary: If you hav a thing for vamp's then read this story. It's about Sango and Kagome being vampire hunters only living with the sad memories of their past and their passion to rid this world of vampire's...
1. Vampire hunters ch1

She slipped on her black leather pants, pulled over her skin tight gray top tied back her long black hair and stepped into her short tomb boots. She strapped on her belt and hooked on her guns, knives, and other few utilities needed for the night. As she was about to walk out the door her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"They're here" the voice on the other end whirled with a soft yet hard ring through her ears.

"I'm coming" she hung up and pulled on her trench coat while running out the door. She hopped into her slick black car and sped off silently.

The night was cool with a light wind freezing all it touched within seconds. The streets sparkled with lights as cars drove by, music cracked through the many buildings in the town. She came to a skidding halt in front of a, what looked like abandoned warehouse. She slid into the shadows on the side of the building.

"They're inside" the voice from the phone was clear and close, the moon's light revealed a figure. This person wore a stretchable skin tight black outfit that covered her from head to toe. She wore knee high flat boots and had the same belt.

"Ms. Higurashi we…"

"Sango I know this is important but stop calling me by that name"

"Kagome!" Sango pushed Kagome into the street as the wall burst open, Sango had back flipped onto a dumpster and threw two small metal razors at _them_.

"Ah so it is you two again I see…" a smooth but dark laughed as he jumped into the air and landed in front of Kagome. Kagome smiled playfully and pulled out two guns as she jumped back onto her car shooting at the two of _them_.

"Kagome now!" Sango jumped and tripped one of them while punching another Kagome threw her guns into her backseat and pulled out an almost white knife. Kagome jumped and while still in the air she quickly threw the knife at the heart of what seemed to be the strongest of them.

"Ah!" the man stumbled forward and his head began shaking at an inhuman speed, his skin stretched until finally it ripped apart. He flew into the air in his true form, his black wings sliced threw the air as he flew at Kagome but as he got closer he fell onto the ground. Sango kicked his hand to the side as she walked by and his whole body turned to dust and blew away, the others of _them_ already gone.

"Heh finally got 'em" Kagome slapped the sweat from her forehead

"Ya after 2 years, I'm a bit relieved" Sango pulled off her mask and let her hair fall free.

"So… since we're done here for the time being… shall we" Kagome unlocked her car and as the hood folded down she had already taken her coat off and let her hair down as the perfect outfit.

"Kagome… you take too long to get ready" Kagome looked at Sango who had somehow changed and now wore a black skirt and a red top with ankle boots.

They both got into the car after putting their _equipment_ in a secret holder under the back seat.

"So where did you go all day before now?" Kagome asked pulling onto the busier road.

"I had to go run some errands"

"Ya I saw you got us some food but… you went somewhere else didn't you?"

"No…" Sango looked to the side trying to hide a blush

"I can't believe it!" Kagome laughed speeding up to pass a car

"I did not!" Sango smiled pushing Kagome on the shoulder

"Right I believe you Sango, I'm still surprised though"

"Shut up and park" they pulled into a club parking lot and hopped out, Kagome grabbed her bag and walked to the entrance.

"ID please" an extremely board bald man said holding out his hand to the girls, who had jumped to the front of the long line into _Break_. They handed the man their ID's and walked in.

"Are you sure about this place?" Sango yelled over the loud music

"Ya Kanna told me this place was excellent!" Kagome yelled back as they made their way to the quieter bar.

"Water"

"Bottled or iced?"

"Bottled" Sango ordered

"I'll have some sake" Kagome ordered turning back to Sango

"Isn't Kanna a little young to be at clubs?"

"Her sister Kagura brings her with a fake"

"Heh little sneaks, lucky we aren't the normal type of authority"

"Like we'd turn them in"

"True, true" Sango nodded paying the bartender for her drink and Kagome's.

"Lucky cause look who just walked in…" Kagome referred to the whore that had just entered the club. She had long black hair swaying behind her, she walked in her breasts perched half out of a white tube top. Her skin white as paper all the way out from under an almost not even mini skirt to her knee high leather boots that would make any other girl fall flat on her face. Men looked at her with desire, women with disgust. She gave a cruel smile and began dancing which intimidated the other woman on the floor.

"Wow I never knew that they came into clubs like this anymore" Sango and Kagome looked back at the entrance right as 2 boys came in. one with long practically white hair tied back, he wore a soft black baggy shirt un buttoned to reveal a tight black muscle shirt that hugged his well built body to a girl's fullest dreams. His dark blue jeans hung on his hips just enough to show his boxers but not swing down his ass. The other man that had come in with this white haired beauty had short black hair with a small pigtail tied in the back. This one wore a purple collard shirt unbuttoned just enough to give a taste of his sculpted chest he wore black jeans that didn't hang down but didn't squeeze his sides. They both walked up to the bar and ordered beers while glancing at the commotion with the hooker then spotting Kagome and Sango who had quickly turned their glances to the floor.

"Dance?" Kagome offered setting down her drink. From the corners of their eyes they saw the two men talking and looking at the 2 of them but they dismissed it as Sango and Kagome walked to the floor just as a new song came on.

_Y'all pretty ladies around the world got a weird thing to show ya… _

Kagome and Sango moved their hips to the beat and began dancing

_Wave your hands in the air like you don't care… _

The other girls finally forgot the raven haired slut and began dancing their own dances again to the song

_Do your dance do your dance quick man…_

"Seems this song has an effect on people?" Kagome joked

"That or they just got sick of her!" Sango pushed back, the 2 began dancing with a few people then a group as the floor sucked them in. Kagome could now only see Sango's hair swinging side to side as she danced, she turned to the tall guy that had begun to dance with her and smiled in a kind but playful manner. He was tall had short brown hair and cute blue eyes but something about him just made Kagome board so she moved to the next person which just happened to be the black haired man she saw come in not too long ago. She gave a side smile and his reply was a narrow smile that said –I'm plotting something that will blow you away- (or something like that). He put his right hand on her waist and she put her left arms around his neck as they danced.

Sango peeked over and held back a laugh as she saw what Kagome was doing, the look on her friends face always appeared when she was about to do something drastic, Sango almost felt bad for the guy. With that she noticed who Kagome was dancing with and had to try harder to hold back her laugh as the guy plainly had an idea as well but definitely far more or less interesting than Kagome's.

Kagome dipped and arched her back while flying back up she put her back to the guy as she spun around him in a swift motion. The man moved back a step and… suddenly the lights went off and the music stopped. A few girls had screamed, the noise turned to an almost yelling as the people started talking and complaining. Kagome stood there her arms still on the guy's neck and his hand sort of on her hip… the noise stopped as a loud smack was heard. Kagome moved back form the guy and heard him mumbled, she had slapped him when he had put his hand on her ass without caution. The lights flickered back on and the music began booming through the speakers, immediately everybody began dancing. Kagome had backed up into something not so hard and now saw that it was the black haired man's friend. She looked at his eyes and was shocked by the golden color.

"Excuse me" she blushed backing up, he gave a sly smile as she walked by.

"Kagome!" Sango met Kagome at the bar

"Sango?" Kagome looked at her friend who was breathing a bit heavy for just dancing "Wha… what's wrong? What happened?"

"You…" Sango looked at Kagome and raised her hand… Sango burst out in laughter as she saw Kagome's frightened face.

"I'm so… sorry Kagome… the look on… your face HA, HA, HA!" Sango held her sides laughing

"Sango!" Kagome pushed her friend and walked past her, Sango quickly settled down and caught up with her friend

"Kagome I didn't…" Kagome turned around with a large smile and laughed

"That was mean Kagome real mean" the two ordered more drinks and sat at a small wooden table near the back.

"Did you have fun with him?" Sango set her chin on her hand and smiled at Kagome

"Oh you mean the pervert? Oh ya I had fun"

"Pervert?"

"You're talking about the black haired guy that came in with the long haired one right? Well while the lights were out he got the brilliant idea to rub my ass!"

"Oh, thought he looked like someone more interesting"

"Ya I thought so too…" Kagome looked over at the dance floor and saw the white haired man… he looked as if there was no ground to dance on, as if he was on a cloud…

"Shall we go back and dance some more?" Sango offered waving her hand in front of Kagome's face

"Huh! Oh ok" Kagome jumped up with a smile

"Gods you remind me of a little kid you know that Kagome"

"Hey not my fault I like to play, I'm only 18"

"And you drink sake" Sango muttered under her breath as they walked back to the floor.

Sango danced with 2 guys while Kagome moved around switching from partner to partner, she danced for a while with a short stubby man then moved. To her luck or un-luck she came to the black haired hussy. They looked each other in the eye and didn't smile or nod just danced, the crowd began forming a circle for the two competing _partners_ as they both moved their bodies opposite but together (not together like on each other but like you know). The girl gave Kagome one of the coldest stares anything had ever given her, not even _they_ had given her such competitive glares. Kagome came back with a dark smirk and did a back cartwheel surprising even Sango as she watched from the bar. The girl beat the cartwheel by hopping on stage and using the pole to her every benefit.

Sango shivered and turned her eyes away form Kagome and the other girl to see a _man_ walk in, if that's what you wanted to call him anyway. He had long black hair that suit his outfit which was a tight fish net muscle shirt and shiny black pants over black leather boots. He wore black gloves over his cold white skin, his red eyes gave a sparked grin at women. He walked, the people he passed nudged others and a crowd watched him make his way onto the floor.

Sango squeezed her glass so tightly she heard it crack and so put it down, her hands balled up in fists as she tried to get to Kagome who was now on the stage as well still competing with the hussy.

Kagome felt not shivers but ice poke down her spine, she turned and saw Sango who motioned to the man who also drew a crowd as he made his way to the stage area. She jumped into the air and flipped a few times over the crowd and near the door. Sango let out a frustrated sigh as she moved out of the crowd to Kagome. The crowd cheered for Kagome as she smiled and turned to leave with Sango behind her. She had never jumped like that before but hadn't the time to thank her lucky stars for the safe landing as she was about the have yet another job to finish tonight.

The music pounded on as Sango and Kagome had changed back into the outfits they had on earlier, their belts strapped on tightly. Kagome was about to walk back into the club to find _him_ when a high pitched scream was heard. As Kagome and Sango ran past the doorway Kagome took notice of the dancing that was like before the hooker woman had come in. She knew who this victim was. They jumped over cans and found a girl screaming while being backed into a corner by the long black haired man.

"Help me! Please help me!" the girl had short black hair and wore a tiny black dress tied together on the sides by a red sash. In the middle of the ally was the black haired whore form the club. Now he was after another whore who must have been working on the side roads.

"Yo! I told you things to LEAVE GIRLS ALONE!" Kagome ran at it with 2 large knives held out at the sides, he jumped into the air large black wings opening form his back.

"Ah!" the short haired girl fainted and Sango moved her to the side. The creature came down sweeping his claws at Kagome.

"Damn!" Kagome searched her belt but couldn't find her guns

"Kagome!" Sango tossed her one of hers and Kagome aimed for the creature's wing. She shot right at the edge where the wing and his back met, hitting the direct spot the bullet tore of it's wing forcing him to the ground with an angry yell.

"You fucking humans I'll kill you!" he paid little attention to Sango but knew she was there, he sped towards Kagome and she readied herself but was surprised when he ducked and slipped to the side in seconds. She blinked and turned to catch him just as he slashed at her luckily only nipping her shoulder as she rolled to the side and quickly got back up. Sango threw a small piece of broken glass while running and jumping over the creature catching his attention. She was fast but he was faster and stronger, Sango was thrown into the brick wall the air knocked out of her. Kagome short at the center of his forehead to get him away from Sango and as quickly as the bullet left the gun he was in front of her with a shadowed leer he had her pinned to the wall. She could feel her wind pipes touching as he crushed her neck, she saw black in the corners of her eyes but still fought as she stabbed him several times in the ribs…

A loud crack was heard and the creature let go of Kagome and focused his attention on the 2 new humans. They wore all black outfits even their faces under masks but Kagome could see long white hair in a braid swing out form under the black…

Kagome breathed and almost coughed from the forcefulness of air, she opened her eyes to see dark purple ones looking down at her. She turned her head and saw Sango passed out and bandaged next to her. She looked back at the person but they were retreating from the scene. A few more seconds and Kagome had fully awoken, she stood up and looked around cautiously but saw that she was safe. She went over to the body of the long haired girl and closed the girl's lifeless eyes.

"A monster" Kagome turned to find that the short haired girl had pushed herself into a corner frightened.

"Ma'am what is your name"

"It was a monster!" the girl grabbed Kagome's arm

"What is your name!"

"Y… Yuri… what… what was it? That creature!"

"That was a vampire, please you must come with me" Kagome noticed Sango had woken up and was still grasping her legs.

"I want to go home"

"It's not safe for you to go home, he'll come back for you"

"Why, why! All I wanted to do was make some money and then that thing!"

"Please calm down" Sango helped the girl up

"Kagome what happened? I'm so sorry I was so weak and he surprised…"

"It's ok Sango, you were so not weak, and he was just strong that's all. Now come on" Kagome walked to the car as Sango helped the girl in.

"Who were those others? I know someone helped us did you see who?" Sango asked as she put Kagome trench coat around the startled girl's shoulders.

"No I only remember… no" Kagome lied, she knew who it had to have been. The 2 men they saw before. This vampire was new and the men must have followed him here.

"Great…" Kagome sighed as she started the car and drove out of the now empty parking lot.

It had been three days now, the news was filled with new murders.

"Ya I'm pretty sure he was a new leader. Now the vampires are killing more… this is getting way out of control. Now we have to baby sit this hooker"

"I'm not a child!" the girl Yuri yelled form the couch.

"Shut up!" Kagome leaned back in her chair

"Don't worry if those guys followed it here…"

"If they followed it here, it means that this one is stronger than any we've ever had to deal with. Meaning that they could handle or hold him there." Kagome stated plainly

"Well either way we still need to sleep. Come on Kagome if you don't sleep I'll be forced to…" Sango was interrupted by the phone

"Hello?" Kagome chimed in a not so happy tone

"_Kagome_" the voice on the other end whispered

"Yes this is Kagome, who is this?"

"_Heh, heh_" the line hung up

"Kagome? Who was it?"

"I'm not sure… but it was weird as if… gods I don't know I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a bath ok"

"Ok I'll watch Yuri"

"Thanks Sango, hey Sango?"

"Ya?"

"I love you, you know as a sister. Your such a great partner and all"

"Kagome shut up" the 2 smiled at each other. Kagome walked up stairs and started the water running as she got a towel and put in bubbles. She tied up her hair and slipped into the tub.

"Hmm" she closed her eyes and lay back letting the sweet scent of flowers graze her senses.

Sango had just sat down with the girl sleeping next to her on the couch when she heard Kagome scream! She jumped up the girl had awoken and they both ran up the stairs, Sango kicked in the door.

"Kagome what's…!" Sango's vain popped as she saw Kagome was only freaking over a bug

"Eh heh, heh sorry" Kagome gave a stupidity smile as she waved them out.

Sango sat on the couch and flipped through the channels as the girl got herself a drink of water.

"Um miss Sango?"

"Ya?"

"Do you think you could teach me to fight like you and miss. Kagome did that night?"

"You don't have to call us miss, and sure" Sango smiled as did the girl as she sat down on the couch. "You know you're really young to have been doing that kind of job"

"I know, I just started that night so I'm still…"

"Why were you doing that kind of thing in the first place?"

"My mom died last week, my brother and dad moved away and I needed money to support myself and live"

"You don't have any…"

"My family on my moms side died and my dads… they never really liked my mom or me…"

"I'm sorry, you know, since you have no one who will take you and since you really have no choice. You can live here" Sango hugged the girl

"Thank you, for everything you 2 have done"

Kagome walked down the spiraled stairs her black shoes clicking in a rhythm. She put one last clip in her hair and was ready for the night.

"Kagome where… wow!" Sango looked at Kagome's outfit and was shocked. She wore a slim blue dress just above the knees with slits up to her thighs. Her shoes were black with lace wrapping around her legs just under her knees, she wore her hair up with her bangs down and a few curled strands dangling down her neck.

"Like it?"

"Ya but shouldn't we be more concerned about the new vampire…?" Sango put her hands on her hips "And besides that dress shows way too much"

"Oh I haven't put the strings on yet, hold on" Kagome pulled out two dark blue strings and through holes that Sango hadn't seen on the slits she strung them through. The slits were tied all the way down but showed some skin still.

"Heh" Kagome smiled like a child and hopped down the last few steps

"Kagome you are hopeless in a way that I love" Sango hugged her friend and handed her, her bag.

"Thank you, oh we're gonna be late"

"We're?" Sango lifted a curious eyebrow and looked at the stairs where Yuri was now standing. She wore a white ribbon in her hair and a long black halter top dress with lace tied around the front.

"When you said you didn't want to come I didn't want to go alone and…"

"Jeez Kagome you let her put such a bad bow together like this" Sango laughed and fixed Yuri's hair bow then waved bye as they left. She sat on the couch with her kitten Kirara and watched a movie.

"Wow you drive so easily Kagome!"

"Ya I've had lots of practice since with all the vampire hunting and stuff" Kagome shrugged and the 2 smiled

"Shall we" Yuri and Kagome hopped out of the car and walked into a restaurant called _Black and Blood_.

"Odd name for a place like this" they walked in and looked around. There were white curtains lined with gold and the tables were all elegant red wood. The dance floor was painted silver with a picture of an ocean and sunset on it. The ceiling had black chandeliers with blue or purple light bulbs.

"Then again I guess not" Kagome went up to a waiter but he didn't see her and walked away

"Damn these people are stupid. Excuse me can I have a table for…" the waiter turned around and Kagome froze. This wasn't any ordinary restaurant it was a feeding base for vampires! Kagome backed up and jerked Yuri behind her.

"K… Kagome…?"

"Yuri get to the car and lock all the doors, don't get out and don't let anyone in even if it looks like me"

"Why?"

"Just go" Kagome pushed Yuri out of the restaurant and kicked one of them back as they had jumped forward at her. Yuri ran for the car but was blocked by one of _them_. She searched her purse for the knife Sango had given her but dropped it while ducking from an air attack. She screamed and hit the vampire with her bag then jumped into the car but couldn't close the door with one of the vampire pulling out her leg. She screamed and kicked then felt claws cutting her ankle. She grabbed on to the steering wheel and held back a painful yell as her ankle was twisted. The door opened all of the way and a vampire picked her up by her wrist.

"Let me go!" she kicked them in the gut and as the grip was loosened she ran back into the restaurant for Kagome. She opened the doors with the vampires behind her and saw Kagome in the middle of jumping over one of them but was thrown hard to the ground by another.

"Kagome!"

"Yuri I said in the… car!" Kagome got up blood dripping form her lip.

"I can't!" Yuri screamed and ducked under a table kicking one of the monsters away from her.

"DAMN IT! FUCK YOU!" Kagome pulled out a gun and shot at everything around her. She opened her eyes and shot another vampire as it ran towards her.

"Yuri get over here!" Kagome was backing up to the door and Yuri ran to get behind her when she felt something grab her dress, she turned and saw a vampire with half it's face shot of by the gun.

"Ah!" Yuri closed her eyes and kicked and punched like a maniac, it let her go and she opened the doors as her and Kagome ran to the car.

"Yuri take this!" Kagome tossed her a gun from the backseat and Yuri's eyes went wide

"It's ok" Kagome reassured her and skidded out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going? Now home?"

"No I'm leading them to a field where no one will see us" Kagome made a sharp turn and Yuri looked back to see nothing behind them

"Their not following us"

"Don't be so sure about that Yuri, looks are always deceiving" Kagome stopped and jumped out immediately punching a vampire that had come at her. Yuri jumped when another vampire hit her window and broke the glass. She was pulled out, the broken glass slicing her skin. She took the gun and pointed it behind her shooting, out of luck she got it and jumped up. Yuri ran over near Kagome and shot a few more of them.

"Yuri here" Kagome threw her more ammo and jumped on top of her car, the string on her dress ripped which allowed her easier movement.

"DAMN IT'S NO USE THERE ARE TOO MANY OF THEM!" Kagome jumped into the air with her knives she cut a few and kicked t he rest as she landed on her right hand holding herself up.

"Yuri I want you to drive to an area with more people ok!"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna handle this but I need you to go so you don't get hurt! Stay with crowds of people and I'll find you later ok!"

"But!"

"GO NOW!" Kagome glared at Yuri, she got into the car Kagome keeping the other vampires away from her as she started up. She gave one last look at Kagome and sped off down the street.

With Yuri gone Kagome had this chance to show her true strength and finish this fight. She pulled a small crystal out of her purse and did what looked like praying. The crystal glowed pink and…

Yuri stopped at a supermarket and ran in trying to look as normal as possible. She went into the bathroom as a few women left she splashed water on her face and looked at the gun. She put it in her purse and fixed her hair and clothes, wiping the blood form her ankle and wrapping her hair ribbon around the wound.

"I hope Kagome's ok" Yuri looked at her reflection

"Of course I am" Kagome stood at the door

"Kagome?" Yuri ran and hugged her new friend "How did you…?"

"It's a secret now let's go home before Sango begins to worry" Yuri smiled and followed Kagome but wondered how she could have done that so quickly, she was worried but didn't show it as they left. Kagome open the door to a black car but it wasn't Kagome's.

"Where's your car Kagome?"

"It got pretty banged up so I jacked this one" Kagome shrugged "get in hurry"

"But I had your car"

"Come on"

"No…" Yuri backed away "You're not Kagome…" Yuri pulled out the gun

"Yes I am now hurry up and get in"

"Say my name"

"What? Why?" Kagome looked at Yuri confused

"Say it"

"No, now come on"

"You're lying! You're not Kagome!" Yuri shot at Kagome's hand and no blood came out

"Who are you?" Yuri backed away ready to shoot again, people leaving the store screamed and looked at Yuri horrified.

"Get in!" Kagome's voice was now a male's voice it had a strong ring to it but was nowhere near being kind

"No!" Yuri screamed and aimed for it's heart, the look alike Kagome jumped up and knocked Yuri down. It took the gun and threw Yuri into the backseat quickly driving from the scene, sirens of cops was heard and the look alike sped down an empty street.

"Little bitch look what you did to your dear friend" it held it's hand in Yuri's view, dark blood flowing out and onto the seats.

"No!" Yuri kicked at the wheel and the car went out of control for a minute but it got the car back under control now holding her ankle.

"Mm such soft skin form such a violent human" it licked her ankle and bit, she winced and felt her blood leaving her leg and entering it's mouth

"Stop!" Yuri tried to kick but was quickly feeling weaker, as she was about to close her eyes and sleep she saw Kagome and Sango's warm smiles. She opened her eyes noticing the car had stopped and it was coming back to her.

"NO!" Yuri punched it and opened the door, she ran down the street glancing over her shoulder she saw it just standing there. She looked forward and ran into a hard cold body. She fell to the ground and looked up to see the man that had killed her friend Kikyou (the hooker of course). She screamed as he came down…

Kagome fell to the ground all the vampires around her had turned to dust and blew away. She got up and heard sirens she looked and saw police cars heading towards the supermarket.

"Yuri!" Kagome pulled herself up and stumbled in the direction of the store. Kagome leaned on a building and heard screaming she went around the other side and saw a black car with blood on the wheel. She looked over and saw the vampire from the other night and another one that had half of her face they were both on the ground feasting on a poor victim.

"YURI!" Kagome screamed bloody murder the 2 vampires looked up with cruel smiles. Kagome saw Yuri's body parts, everything bloody and deformed now.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Kagome pulled out a gun and shot at the vampire that looked half like her, she threw a knife at it's heart and killed it easily. It's dust blew away with the wind but now came the problem of the other vampire.

"So delicious… another soft mortal to devour in such short time… I shall savor your blood the most" he came towards her, Kagome picked up another knife but he was close enough and kicked it away. He pushed her to the ground, her body too weak to fight him. She felt his icy hands caress her neck and more than shivers crawled around her back. She could feel his breath against her neck as he…

Kagome was pushed back as this vampire was being attacked by something else. She got up and felt, he hadn't bitten her yet luckily. She grabbed her white knife and as he was distracted she stabbed him but he had moved causing her only to hit his upper rib.

He growled but didn't have time to do anything to her. He turned to the other attackers and decided to leave for the night. Kagome fell to the ground crying for her now dead friend Yuri. Her body had been turned into ripped meat and left to rot on the street. She looked up with teary eyes at the ones who had saved her, they were the same 2 people from before but now the one with purple like eyes was leaning against the bloody black car as the other came up to Kagome.

"I'm sorry for your loss ma'am. I must ask you to please stop trying to fight these creatures and stay away form these areas" he held out a hand but she didn't take it

"I don't take orders from you!" she stood up her eyes filled with more than just rage and determination.

"Ma'am…"

"Look mister!" she poked his chest "I have been killing those damned vampires for years! Then you come and try to tell me to stay away! I don't fucking think so pal! You were too weak to keep that vampire in your own town so now you've cornered him here without thinking of the many innocent people who will die because of this!..." as she was about to say something else, and had already cornered him he put his hand over her mouth. Even though his eyes were masked by black she stared into them unaware of the affect.

"I'm sorry" was all he said as he walked away with his partner. She looked at the other and saw him wink at her as they disappeared.

Sango woke up from Kagome and Yuri coming home, she went to open the door to only find Kagome!

"Where…"

"Dead" Sango took notice to the blood on Kagome's hands and face. Kagome walked past her and went upstairs.

Hey disclaimer! I do not own Inuyasha but I do own this little story of mine! Hope you liked it the next chapter will be up soon! R&r plz, lata!


	2. Kagome's past Sango's tears

"Kagome!" Kagome woke up to the sounds of her mother's voice, she got up and slipped on her school uniform.

"I'm going to school!" she passed her mother with one last kiss on the cheek and left hugging her brother good bye. She was 15 and today was the first day of school. Kagome caught up to her friends form last year and they all laughed together while walking to school. They all went to their own classes Kagome's face gifted with a beautiful smile of a young girl's happiness. The whole day was bright, the flowers were soft and smelled like heaven to Kagome.

"Um Kagome…" Hojo was the schools most popular boy, all the girls loved him but he only had eyes for Kagome.

"Ya?"

"I was wondering if you… wanted you know to go to the um… movies tonight?" he blushed and she gave him a warm smile with the reply of "yes" she walked home with her little brother Souta and told her mom about the movies tonight.

"Ok you can go but don't be home too late" Kagome agreed and went upstairs to get ready. She rode her bike next to Hojo's as they went to the movies together laughing. This happiness was not to last though… as they got to the movies Kagome needed to go to the bathroom. Hojo bought the tickets and waited for Kagome outside.

"Ok let's go…" Kagome looked around in horror as people ran screaming and creatures flying in the sky flew down killing. She looked and saw Hojo backing up towards a wall.

"Hojo!"

"Kagome run!" Hojo blocked one of the creatures form Kagome but lost his life as it bit into his neck and other ripped him apart. Kagome screamed and sped her bike home. It was silent at her house, she thought maybe everyone had gone or was sleeping maybe they were in the back room watching T.V.?

Kagome opened the door but it was stuck, she pushed herself through and saw what was holding the door closed! Her mother's body lay limp and bloody in front of the door.

"Mom!" Kagome jumped back and tripped over something else, she turned to find her grandpa's arm but nothing else! She screamed and hit the stairs, she felt her brother's small hand touch her neck and she smiled in a bit of comfort. She turned her head to look at Souta but screamed as his face was covered in blood and his arm had been pulled almost completely off and hung over the railing.

"Souta! AH!" she ran out of the house not looking back she ran back into town hoping to find someone alive, she wanted to wake up and this be a horrible dream a nightmare? She closed her eyes from tears and bumped into something cold but soft, she looked up her eyes fogged from water. All she saw were black figures, she heard them whispering and felt someone pull her up form the ground.

"She's human, hurry let's get her in the van now! Their coming go!" she was carried and thrown no too hard into a van where a few other scared people sat together. She looked around and heard a voice say "it's ok, you're safe now"…

Kagome sat up in bed covered in sweat, it was morning but still dark outside. She got up and started the shower. She stood and let the warm water run over her skin. Kagome dried off and wrapped a towel around her as she went back to her room. She opened a small music box and a song form her past played. It was the lullaby her mom sang to her when she was little, she picked up a small locket and opened it. On one side was a picture of her and her mom on the other was one of her little brother and her grandpa in the middle of talking about one of his stories again. She smiled and a tear fell down her cheek. She put the locket away and closed the box.

Sango was about to knock on Kagome's door when she heard the music playing from her jewelry box. Sango heard Kagome begin to cry and opened the door softly, she saw Kagome sitting on her bed and sat next to her hugging her.

"It's alright Kagome. We'll kill them all every single one of them"

"I want to tear their hearts out and make them feel the pain that they have caused us. Every one of them will die no matter what" Sango smiled but gave a hurt look to both of their words.

"Every single one…"

"Sango…!" Kagome turned and looked at Sango with a shocked and sad look. She hugged her friend as they both held back their tears.

"Well you should hurry and get dressed, I'm going to go run for a while ok"

"Ok Sango" Kagome looked up at her friend but she knew that the strong smile her friend usually gave her would not come today.

It had now been a month and a day since Yuri had died and since Kagome's dream or… memory… Sango was back to her strong willed self and Kagome was able to smile again.

"Hey Kagome look!" Sango showed Kagome the pancake that she had perfected, Sango was never the greatest cook in the world so this was a big accomplishment.

"Nice job Sango" the 2 laughed and Kagome fed Kirara as she set the table. The doorbell chimed and Kagome opened to find the mail man with a large box.

"Please sign here"

"Thank you" Kagome closed the door and set the heavy box on the floor

"What is it?" Sango walked into the living room wearing an apron

"When did you put that on?" Kagome laughed

"You know what, I don't know" Sango pulled it off and used a knife form the table to open the box.

"That's a little confusing" they looked in the box to find a smaller box, Sango opened that one to find yet another box.

"This better be the last box" Sango opened it and there was a small pink velvety jewelry box. Kagome picked it up with a card that said

_Nothing can bring back what sued to be but I hope this can start our love once again Kagome._

_-Love Kouga_ (Love Kouga).

Kagome opened the box to find a pair of pink diamond earrings with small gold chains holding on 2 more small diamonds.

"Wow Kagome!"

"Ick!"

"What? I think they're lovely"

"No on the back of the card it says he wants to see me tonight. He's nice and cute but I hate the way he goes on and on about how great he is when I was dating him."

"Aw go out with him he probably changed a lot since…"

"Last month, oh ya I bet he did" Kagome said sarcastically as she threw away the boxes and sat down to eat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt…" Kagome shrugged and gave a side smile and she ate a mouth full of pancakes. Sango laughed softly and began to eat as well.

"Kagome! You ready yet?" Sango yelled to Kagome from downstairs

"Ya" Kagome breathed as she hopped down the stairs. She wore a knee long blue dress with cherry blossoms scattered around it (design duh). He put her hair up in a bun with a pink flower pin and put on the last earring Kouga had sent her.

"I heard him honk a few times outside for you"

"O-k see ya soon"

"Sure" Sango laughed as Kagome ran out with a no so sure smile.

"Hey Kouga" a man with long black hair tied up in a high ponytail sat in a red convertible wearing jeans and a white collard shirt.

"Hey Kagome, you look beautiful" he smiled with a sparkle in his eye and a glint from his extremely white teeth. Kagome sat down and closed the door as he drove at a quick speed.

"So how have you been Kouga?" she regretted asking as he began his talk about his company and all that she really, really disliked about him. Finally half of the torture was over as they parked and went inside a French restaurant. They got a table near the back garden and Kouga eased a bit on his talking. Kouga looked Kagome in the eyes and took her hands in his.

"Kagome…"

"Y… yes?"

"I'm so glad that those thousand dollar earrings look so brilliant on you"

"…" she gave a smile that said –damn you're dumb but you don't know that, that's what I'm thinking-

Kagome ordered a soup that she didn't even know what it had in it and a glass of weird wine that mostly Kouga had ordered for her. When the soup came Kagome thought it looked safe to eat, that was of course until she took a spoonful and saw a whole snail on it. She slid it to the side and smiled kindly at Kouga who was eating whatever the hell that green stuff on his plate was.

"So Kouga why didn't you go with Ayame…?" Kouga set down his fork and closed his eyes.

"Oh yes, Ayame, the poor girl must be devastated but… she was just too talkative for my taste. You see Kagome I like girls like you, not so beautiful but quiet and…"

"Not so beautiful?" Kagome stood up her expression angry but her eyes just bored and wanting to get out of this place.

"N… no that's not what I meant…" he tried to get a hold of her but failed miserably

"So I'm just a quiet tool for you, wow Kouga that's low, really low seeing how you talk way more than Ayame even could. Goodbye Kouga" Kagome threw down her napkin and sighed as she had finally been able to use something to get out of there. She didn't even have to feel sorry for Kouga as he was being stared at by the other women who had overheard. Kagome called Sango on her phone and told her that she was going to the store on her way home. Kagome got a taxi and after picking up a few groceries she went home. She paid the driver and grabbed her bags. Kagome kicked the door softly since her hands were full.

"Hey what happened with Kouga?"

"Eh turned out he thought I was quiet and ugly"

"Whoa? So what did you get?"

"More food for Kirara, some ice cream, shampoo, oh and I got you a special surprise"

"Really what?"

"You'll just have to wait till tonight now won't you" Kagome gave a devilish smile as Sango asked "Tonight? What's happening tonight?" Kagome put the groceries away and slipped upstairs with another bag.

Sango sighed and laughed as she sat on the couch, Sango was a bit startled as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

Kagome opened her closet and pushed aside her vampire hunting outfits and tried to decide which outfit to wear tonight.

"Perfect" Kagome reached in her closet and threw the outfit on her bed as she heard Sango call her name.

"Kagome I need to go for a little bit I don't know how long I'll be gone"

"Why? What happened?"

"I just need to g ok I'm sorry if I'm not back in time for the surprise" Sango rushed out of the house and drove off on her motorcycle. Kagome still looked at the door confused and sat on the couch, she looked over at the coffee table and saw what was written on a sheet of paper.

"Sango…" she looked off with a distant sad expression, Kagome snapped out of her pitied state and ran upstairs.

Sango put her foot down to stop and waited for the light to change green.

"Come on hurry up, hurry up. Fuck it!" Sango ran the light stopping 2 cars. Watching from a car that was next to her were a pair of purple eyes and a pair of golden ones.

Sango turned a few corners before finally coming to a stop, she jumped off her bike and ran into an old house with the windows boarded up. She kicked down a door.

"Kohaku!" (You're lucky, I was gonna stop here and leave you people on a cliff hanger but then I decided against it). A boy with short brown hair and ruffled bangs stood over a sleeping body. His lifeless brown eyes looked at Sango, no emotion filled his face but Sango smiled with worry.

"Kohaku I'm so glad" she hugged him, her mind blinded by joy that she forgot what he was now. The boy's mouth opened and he bit Sango's shoulder. She winced and pulled away with disturbance written on her face, she shook her head and remembered what she and Kagome had said a few days ago.

_"Every one of them no matter what"_

Sango's face filled with despair but she pulled out a knife that had a whitish tip.

"I love you…" she jumped towards him but even though he wasn't human any longer he was still fast. He jumped and landed behind her now in an attacking mode. He showed his fangs and Sango tied back her hair. She threw the knife at him but only got the edge of his foot as he jumped and was now in front of her.

"Kohaku!" she held back from hitting him as he went to kick Sango, she dodged it and threw him back. Sango jumped and grabbed the knife.

"Sister…" her eyes widened in shock and she looked at the boy

"Sister…!"

"Kohaku?" Sango dropped the knife and fell to her knees as tears fell down both of their faces.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to kill them…" the boy wiped the tears away his eyes had filled with a bit of life. Sango stood up and took the knife, she walked towards him and put it thorough his heart.

"I love you too Sango… thank you" he smiled and she gave a sad smile in return. Sango dropped the knife and held his body as she cried.

"Sango…" Kagome ran in worried she saw Sango and then noticed the boy's body. Kagome gasped and held back as tears swelled up in the corners of her eyes.

Hey sorry this is such a short chapter! Thank you for the review yes, yes I know it is sad that Yuri died and now another death. The next chapter will be a little off topic I guess but not really, it's going to be about Sango's past and then all about Sesshomaru and his life. Plz review bye! Omg and I just now realized how stupid I am, Yuri's name was supposed to be Yura you know of the hair. I'm such an idiot cause Yuri means… oops


	3. Sango's smile and Sesshomaru's love

Vampire Hunters

With his long white hair but young face, narrow golden eyes he watches _her_

"Master Sesshomaru dinner is ready" a short bald man stood in his doorway bowing.

"I will be down in a minute Jaken, tell Rin to get ready"

"Yes sir" the butler left the doorway and wobbled to another room where _she_ was not at the moment. The golden eyed white haired Sesshomaru stood and opened his closet doors to find a freshly pressed suit waiting for him.

On the second floor awaited a long table set with silver plates and silverware graced with delicious home cooked dishes. The aroma almost sickened Sesshomaru but he endured the smell for her. A door on the other side of the room opened and she walked in, her long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders and down her long red dress. She smiled and sat down.

"Thank master Sesshomaru for the dress but, why do we have to dress so formal tonight?"

"Stop calling me master, Rin"

"Yes… um Sesshomaru…" she said unsure of how to address him

"Hurry up and eat" he ordered and she smiled in reply.

He watched her as she ate with elegance he remembered when he first found her. Weak and helpless just screaming for death to take her and yet, when she had looked at him. Even knowing what he was she smiled and quickly noticed his small wounds that would heal quickly then.

He noticed she had finished and was looking at him oddly.

"Sesshomaru…?"

"I must leave you now"

"I know…" she gave an uneasy but kind smile as he left.

"Thank you Jaken the food was delicious"

"I didn't cook it"

"Oh then I guess I was right, if you had it probably would've even killed Sesshomaru with the smell" the girl laughed running from the offended butler and out into the backyard garden.

"He's a vampire yes I know but… how did he become so rich? Oh ya his company but I never knew vampires did such work even in the light. Then again I only find him in his office room with the blinds shut and the air colder than winter. He acts as if he'll melt if any human touched him… yet I always feel him watching in a way he never watched me before…" the girl sat on a white stone bench and looked up at the crescent moon.

Sango had spent almost a week in her room Kagome heard her soft sobs as she passed now and then but nothing more. Finally Sango's room was silent as she slept. Sadly her peaceful dreams would not last as she awoke to the sound of tapping in her closet.

"Kirara…" she got up and opened the doors, she waited for her cream colored kitten to pounce out but instead a picture floated down carelessly. She bent down and picked it up as she stood she met with a color drained face of her brother! She fell back and blinked she looked again and saw nothing there. Tears fell down her recently salted cheeks. She closed her eyes and listened as a tear hit the picture in her hand. She looked down and smiled but the tears only came down stronger. It was of her brother Kohaku and her family, but Kohaku was the one she most looked at… his face was painted tan and his eyes filled with so much life and love his freckles dotting his face over a big smile. The smile was at her, relief and peace swept through her body as she looked out the window with determination.

"I will kill them all" Sango got up and changed into an all black skin tight outfit, she tied back her hair and slipped into her buckled boots.

"Kagome come on!" she jumped over the railing and landed in front of the startled Kagome.

"Sango are you alright?"

"I agreed to be a vampire hunter for certain reasons. Now I must uphold my duties to exterminate all vampires that I can"

"Ok" Kagome nodded and quickly changed, they got into the repaired car and sped off on the silent night.

White flew threw the sky and swiftly flashed by streets. Suddenly a man stood over a now forever sleeping victim's body.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered and they spun around and parked, he turned and knew someone was there but did not see them. Sango hopped out of the car and as if she was on clouds or something she quietly and gracefully jumped onto the roof of a building, she ran across the roof and stopped. Kagome jumped over a few rotted items and both landed by just a cold body.

"Where'd he go?"

"I'm right here" they both turned to a dark voice that had the least bit of kindness in it. Both were a bit surprised by the vampire before them… he had long white hair and golden narrow eyes that spiked every hair on their body. A line had scarred each side of his cheek but it suited him perfectly.

"You never knew tonight would be your last" Kagome pulled out her white knife and aimed for his heart but for some reason couldn't throw.

"You insolent dolt! Did you really think your little tricks and toys could do me any harm!" he gave a fake smiled and disappeared into the night.

"Damn" Kagome felt whatever that had held her back leave and she cracked her neck a few times as Sango cursed kicking the dead man's body.

"You know it was kind of odd wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about Kagome?"

"That vampire was wearing a suit…"

Sesshomaru landed on his balcony and looked down at the garden to see Rin half asleep on a white stone bench. Her soft skin was highlighted by the moons dim rays her blood red dress sent an odd desire through his very soul. He pushed it away and walked into his room. Just then the young Rin opened her eyes and saw his white retreating hair.

"Master Sesshomaru?" Rin knocked on the oak door and was quickly answered by his violent but softened gold eyes.

"I said not to call me master, what is it you need so late at night?"

"I just felt alone being all the way at the last room on the top floor. I know it's dumb but… I got a little scared"

"How you've never been scared all these days except for now?" his voice wasn't soft but it wasn't cruel or angry either more emotionless but not lifeless.

"I'm sorry…" she bent her head down and all he could do was look at her with a bit of surprise. She was wearing a nightgown he hadn't given her, one he had never seen. It had small straps bunched in groups of 3 on each shoulder and was the shade of fresh blood. It fit so well on her petite figure and though it had seemed like something that would have disgraced her beauty it did not but was the total opposite on her. Sesshomaru moved to the side then walked form his door but left it open. Rin looked up and gave a childish smile as she followed him, the door without a hand touching it closed softly till it clicked.

"Thank you ma… Sesshomaru" she laid next to him under the warm cotton fabrics and quickly fell asleep. He could not fall asleep so easily though, even though she was on the other end of the bed he could feel the heat of her body. He closed his eyes and the heat turned into warmth he had only felt long ago… he looked to find her snuggled up next to him. He hesitated but slowly put a protective arm around her. Though she was asleep she knew she was safe and a heavenly smile was upon her red lips.

Rin opened her chestnut eyes to feel the safe warmth now gone, the sun peered into the room and Rin got up and closed the blinds. It was still very early and she was still so very tired, she yawned and crawled back into the large bed. Sesshomaru opened the door to find that the blinds had been closed blocking out the sun, he looked at the sleeping Rin and sat next to her. He looked at her face and her figure shaped by the blanket then turned away.

"Sesshomaru… I remember…" she yawned "I remember the first time we met… when you saved me from the other vampires" he looked at her and saw that the blanket had fallen and revealed her bright red nightgown. He looked away with the memory…

Sesshomaru had finished his nightly feeding when he heard the weak cry of a child. He was disgusted by any vampire that would feed on a defenseless child but cared not for the now damned human. He traveled on in the night and later happened to return to the area where the scream had come form not too long ago. He smelled fresh blood but only saw the corpse of a vampire. Then his senses drew him to a body that at first looked dead but he saw the girl's wrist move from the pulse of her blood. He picked her up and held her for a moment. Slowly the girl opened her eyes and the first thing she did was smile at him then go back to a fatal sleep. He brought her back to his mansion and left her in the care of one of the maids who immediately treated her wounds. It had now been five years and that girl was the now 17 year old Rin who sat next to him.

"Sesshomaru…? Thank you" she hugged him and he almost choked from the feel of her breasts against his back. He turned though and hugged her in return then stood up and left as she fell back asleep.

The smell of bacon and other many different breakfast foods filled Rin's senses and she smiled sitting up in the bed. She was amazed to find Sesshomaru next to her he looked so peaceful and innocent asleep. Rin held back form kissing him and was a little confused on why she wanted to kiss him in the first place. He was like a father to her, he saved her and healed her. Even though she could support herself now he still took care of her every waking day. She loved him like a father, she slid out of bed and skipped downstairs just as Jaken ran down the hall crazy.

"Rin is missing…?" he stopped and looked at Rin "Where have you been?"

"I was in Sesshomaru's room"

"What? All night?"

"Yes Jaken, she was scared being alone in the room you put her in" the short butler turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the hall and walking towards them.

"Good morning Sesshomaru!" Rin smiled and gave a slight bow before finishing her walk or skip to the dining room.

"Master Sesshomaru you did not…"

"No Jaken, now why would I do that to her" Sesshomaru spoke in a calm voice that still caused Jaken to scamper away frightened. Sesshomaru followed behind Rin into the dining room but instead of sitting down he walked through another door into his own personal library. Rin happily chomped down her food while out of the corner of her eye saw Sesshomaru walk by with one last glance at her.

Rin hopped and skipped a step while smiling as she entered the 3rd floor hall and off of the marbled stairs. She walked up a few more steps around the corner and went into her room on the top floor. She opened her closet and pulled out a short orange kimono and brown slippers. She looked in the mirror and did one long braid on the side and clipped the rest of her hair back with a peach colored flower pin. She got dressed and walked back downstairs after brushing her teeth of course. She knocked softly on the glass doors and entered the library to find Sesshomaru sitting with his back faced to her.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing I've never seen you in here before…" she gazed at all of the books while walking over to Sesshomaru. She tucked her hands behind her back and leaned over to peek at him and was surprised to find him sleeping. She held back a laugh at his innocent expression and then her giggle became a kind smile. She got the look of an idea and ran out of the room coming back seconds alter with a small blanket. She placed it over his shoulders and was about to leave when he caught her wrist. He slid his grip down to her hand and pulled her in front of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" in all of her wildest dreams did she ever think she would see what she saw. She blinked a few times and clearly saw, Sesshomaru was smiling! Though it was a small smile it was still amazing. Her eyes brightened up and she smiled wider than she had expected to.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked his smile gone but his face no totally emotionless

"What were you smiling about Sesshomaru?" he sighed

"Your hair"

"It is ugly?"

"No, it just looked… cute"

"Thank you" she laughed and got down on her knees to see him from the point of view she always saw him in.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you I love you Sesshomaru you're like a real father to me!" she smiled and hugged his arm then bowed and left the room. For some strange reason those words had not made him feel anything… truly nothing but a small ounce of sadness.

Rin closed the door and the same feeling swept over her, as if she had just done something wrong. For some unusual reason she regretted those words, she wanted to rewind time and take those words back but she couldn't. She walked back upstairs a bit nervous for a reason she was scared to understand.

She had nothing else to do but sit outside and watch the birds rarely flew over the tall stone wall that surrounded the garden. She sat by the pond for a few moments but became restless so Rin decided to take a bath or better yet she could go soak in the hot springs! She told one of the maids where she would be and grabbed a towel as she made her way to the spring. She put her clothes in a basket and stepped into the warm waters. Since it was beginning to become colder outside the waters were a big welcome. She laid back and looked at the shapes of clouds in the bright blue sky.

Sesshomaru searched all of the many rooms but could not find Rin anywhere.

"Master? Do you need something?" one of the cleaning maids asked as she stopped by the room he was currently in

"Do you know where Rin has gone?"

"Oh the cute little brunette I believe she went out to the springs near the garden sir"

"Thank you" Sesshomaru wanted to find Rin but did not want to go outside, he never really like the light of sun. It wasn't as if he'd turn to ash and die he just wasn't a sunny type of vampire. He paced in his room then around the stairs.

"Oh Miss Rin did you like your swim in the spring?"

"Yes thank you for asking ma'am" Rin smiled at the woman and Sesshomaru heard her coming up the stairs. He stood and looked at her.

"Sesshomaru?" she held a green towel around her still wet body, her hair stuck to her skin and dangled in front of her face. She smiled

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, hurry and get dressed for lunch"

"Yes sir" she finished walking to her room and he let out a small sigh. The feelings he had felt earlier were even stronger now and he feared them…

Rin dried off and put on a different orange kimono this one with orange blossoms around a sleeve and the brown branches on the other. She tied her hair back with a black ribbon and slipped on her slippers as she left the room and went downstairs for lunch. Sesshomaru was already at the table drinking coffee as she sat down. She still had a new feeling in the pit of her stomach and it seemed to rise when ever she looked at him. She looked up and their eyes met. Her light brown ones swirled around his golden eyes and she gave a big smile. He sipped the last bit of his coffee and stood just as she had finished her sandwich.

"Sesshomaru can we go…" Rin was interrupted by the sound of the front doorbell. Jaken opened the door and a woman with midnight hair tied in a bun with beads and strange red eyes with deep red lipstick walked in. She wore a red and white dress with lines of green down the sides.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Kagura" Sesshomaru bowed to the woman as she made herself at home, she sat on a large chair and smiled deviously.

"You haven't been out much have you"

"No not lately"

"Why not, actually don't answer that. Instead let's have an early dinner. The sun will soon set anyway." Without an answer the woman Kagura stood and went over to a cabinet filled with champagne and wine. She pulled out 2 glasses and a bottle of fine wine. She opened it easily and looked at Sesshomaru as if impressing him and poured the wine. She handed him a glass and put the bottle away.

"Please let us talk outside" she opened a door to a large porch and walked out. The sun was half down allowing only red and purple rays of light to shine in the sky.

"My dear Sesshomaru you seem so depressed in this home of yours. Is it because you have no one to share it with?"

"I have plenty of people whom I share this house with"

"I mean a special someone" this struck no emotion on his face but something inside bloomed.

"If you're talking about you living here then no"

"Oh, so cold" she smiled and sipped her wine. A few moments later as the sun had completely disappeared but still hadn't pulled it's colors of day into the night Kagura turned a forced a passionless kiss on Sesshomaru.

Rin stood form her room and had just looked down in that area when she saw this… she for some reason felt a hard pain in her heart and turned away.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagura away and pointed to the door.

"I am not like you Kagura"

"Yes I know, you have no heart…" she left in anger as the moon and stars sparkled.

Rin left her balcony and sat on her bed, slowly she fell into a lonely sleep.

Rin awoke to find herself in Sesshomaru's bed? She looked around confused and spotted him sleeping next to her. She laid her head back down and looked at him sleep. She felt the weight pull her eyelids down as sleep fell upon her once again. Sesshomaru opened his eyes still confused as to why he had carried her into his room. He made the slightest movement and her eyes flickered open.

"Sesshomaru…" without anything more he kissed her red lips and she closed her eyes as the sweet taste of his lips met hers.

Hope you liked it sorry it was a bit off topic but then again it wasn't! I've just always wanted to try to write Sesshomaru falling in love with Rin! Plz tell me if you thought it came out good or not! Lata!


	4. Kaede's and Shippo's twisted training

Vampire hunters…

Chapter 4

"Damn have we been slacking off or something? I mean I don't get it already we've been beaten by a new vampire! Now a vampire just got away from us!" Sango threw her hands up in frustration as she paced back and forth in front of Kagome who was finishing a plain muffin.

"Look we have been working our asses off and are tired"

"NO! It's because they are getting stronger! For 3 years we have tracked then down and killed them for 2 years we…"

"Sango… the muffin…" Kagome tilted back in her seat and Sango looked in her hand at what was left of the muffin she was going to eat. She let out an annoyed sigh while brushing the crumbs into the garbage.

"Kagome, seriously we…"

"Need to go train, yes I know, I know I'm calling her" Kagome had picked up the phone and dialed a number waiting for it to ring now.

"Hey, ya, yup, ok see you soon" she hung up and tossed the keys to Sango

"Why aren't you gonna drive?"

"My wrist hurts" she shrugged and followed Sango out to the car

"Sure, what time did she say?"

"5" Kagome answered sitting back comfortably in her seat, Sango looked at her watch and without warning had already passed 3 stop signs. Sango parked and looked at her watch.

"Oh did I say 5 I meant 5 thirty" Kagome gave a smug smile and just as Sango was going to attack her…

"Kagome, Sango, so nice to see you again hurry up and get in here it's freezing out there" they both smiled at the old woman, her gray hair was tied up into a bun and she wore a formal kimono. The girls jumped out of the car and over to the woman.

"Hey Kaede long time no…"

"Now let's get to work." The girls smiled at each other and sighed "Same as always"

"Yes, yes now I heard about your little beating just the other night"

"Ya…"

"Now I'm sorry but I cannot help you 2 train anymore"

"What?"

"But Kaede…" Kagome whined but Kaede put her hand up

"Let me finish. I'm too old to jump and everything that I need to do to help you 2 so. This is Shippo he knows the routines and can show you a few new ones" they looked at the boy who now stood at Kaede's side. He had red orange hair which must have been long if he could wear it back in a bun. He had piercing blue eyes and wore a pair of loose jeans and black muscle shirt.

"Hello" he bent over in a polite bow and looked back up with a kind smile.

"Hi"

"Hey" Kagome whispered into Sango's ear, "He's kind of cute for a boy"

"He's looks about 16 Kagome he's not that much younger than you" Sango leaned and whispered back as they followed him to a large black door. They walked in and were at first blinded by pitch black then even more blinded by sudden lights.

"DAMN!" both girls covered their eyes as if never seeing light before as they shielded their eyes both were thrown back. They looked up at Shippo both shocked and astonished by his strength of nothing

"How dare you and… was that supposed to hurt me?"

"Sorry Kaede said to do something in that area to show you that you must be prepared to even be in the darkest or brightest areas when you fight. Also, I am not weak I was just holding back!"

"Oh well sorry, why don't we try this again" Kagome threw a kick at him and he easily blocked it with his hand.

"Good, good" he smiled and turned around so that she could not see him hold his hand in pain.

"So please teach us all that Kaede taught you, umm… oh ya Shippo" his shoulders slumped but he turned with a dumb smile

"Sure, but only…"

"Shippo!" he turned and looked at the scorning Kaede

"Ok let's get started!" he hit his fist and the lights turned off

"What the hell? OW!" Kagome was hit

"Whoa! HEY!" Sango bumped into Kagome as she was hit as well

"Ok this is so annoying!" (Though you can't see it) Kagome and Sango closed their eyes and listened for the boys breathing.

"Gotcha" Kagome sang as she kicked the boy to the wall

"Ow!"

"Oh here you are" Sango punched him in the arm

"Ok, ok!" the lights flipped back on "So your good with the dark how about white light?" a wave of extremely bright light blinded the girls but they understood. Before he had the chance they attacked him head on, Shippo tripped back and the lights went back to normal.

"Ok your set"

"What? You didn't do anything except put us in the dark and then blinded us!"

"Fine…" he put his hands to the side and jumped into the air coming down on Kagome with a kick and Sango with a punch. Both girls went at him at the same time and he ducked causing them to hit each other instead. They both fell back but Kagome fell into Shippo's arms. He blushed and smiled at her

"Your training is really twisted but I like it, see Sango I was right to come here"

"It was my idea…"

3 more hours of Shippo's mixed training and all 3 finally collapsed panting from the exercise.

"Wow… that was…"

"A lot… more... than I remember…" both girls finished between breaths

"Ya well… just wait till tomorrow's…"

"There's more?" the girls looked at the red haired boy with pleading horror

"Yup!" he got up and rubbed the back of his head. "Kaede fixed you 2 rooms so you'll be staying the night for tomorrow and the day after trainings" Shippo picked up a towel and left the room.

"Ok Kagome showers all yours!"

"Thanks!" Kagome grabbed her towel and walked to the bathroom. She turned a corner and ran into a soft tan wall.

"Oops" she looked up to see a dazed Shippo (He has no shirt and he's little anymore) "Oh hey Shippo" she stood up a bit embarrassed "Even though I'm a trained vampire hunter, I still seem to be clumsy as always"

"Heh…" Shippo stood up "Same"

"Well see you later!" Kagome smiled and walked to the bathroom, Shippo turned and watched her with sad eyes.

"I can fight vampires and kill them I can sense their presence as can Sango and even more Kaede. So why is Kaede letting this vampire live with her? Is she too old to know that he's a vampire? Did he bite her or do something to her?" Kagome talked to herself as she sat in the tub.

"Even if he's nice I have to kill him, those monsters all have to pay for what they did" she closed her eyes holding back tears and got out.

Just as Sango was about to fall asleep she heard Kaede's heavy steps. She got up and peeked out of her room, the old woman walked with a cane but that wasn't what shocked Sango. Kaede was walking with a vampire! She was smiling at him and all!

'How? She was the one who taught everybody in the hunters that all vampires are evil and must pay. She was the one who drove us into hatred and taught us how to fight them' she thought closing the door, panic written all over her face.

'I knew Shippo was one but I was hoping since he was so young she maybe helped him or something but… how many vampires has…' Sango held her breath and sneaked out of the room to Kagome's. She opened the door and shook Kagome out of her sleep.

"What, what?"

"We have to go, I don't think…"

"Sango? What's all the ruckus about?" both girls looked at the doorway to see Kaede and Shippo.

"Kaede I'm sorry but we have to go" Sango informed packing Kagome's bag

"Why so soon?"

"Kaede I fear for you"

"Sango are you alright?" Kaede stepped in and both girls froze.

"K… Kaede…" Kagome looked at the old woman hurt she got up and took her bag a tear trying to escape her eye.

"Kagome? Well if you 2 girls must leave then" Sango looked away when she saw it but decided what she had to do. She pulled out her knife and held Kaede to the wall. Shippo went to help the woman but was held back by Kagome who also had her knife out.

"Kaede I'm… so sorry"

"You take too long to kill" Kaede tripped Sango with her cane and pulled out a knife herself.

"Kaede!" she lifted the knife and clicked a button? The lights in Kagome's room shot on and Kaede gave a stern but kind look.

"I understand you did not want to kill me since I have trained you girls for so long but, that is the one reason why you will get beat by the vampires" both girls looked at the old hag with confusion

"You both took to long to take action after I had a vampire in this place, then when you noticed me as one you still took even longer to try and kill me"

"Wait! Are you saying that this was another training course?"

"Of course it was! Do you really think I would let a vampire in my home and then become one?"

"But I saw some…"

"Hello ma'am" an old man with a shiny bald spot on his head walked in

"This is Myouga he's the adoptive father of Shippo" Kaede put the knife which was actually a remote back in her pocket

"Now if you'll excuse me I must rid this place of vampire sense" Kaede left with the other 2 males and both girls were in complete shock.

"I can't believe…"

"She actually tricked us like that…"

In the morning the smell of bacon filled the air but the girls knew that it was not for them. They got up and changed into their training uniforms then went to the main hall.

"Hey girls, sorry about last night"

"Kaede may be old but she still has some freaky ideas"

"Actually it was my idea. She said that I was your trainer for now and told me to come up with something drastic so…"

"Just be grateful I didn't kill you last night" Kagome had pinned Shippo up to the wall. He looked at her horrified but then she smiled and began laughing

"I'm just kidding jeez" she let him go and both her and Sango finished their daily stretches.

"So what are we going over today Shippo?" Kagome had already gained back her energy and Sango was her usual self.

"Today is small since last night was a bit much for the first day but… we're going to practice your knife handling. I noticed how you Sango held your knife as if it would run away form you. Kagome you held yours with your hand in form but you locked your wrist which would hold you back form a quick movement with your attack"

"Damn it!" Sango held her fist almost to the point where her nails would break the skin and the bone.

"Sango?"

"I'll be right back"

"But…!" Sango left the room and Kagome noticed Sango's finger. (She didn't flick her off).

"Ok well let's get started!" Kagome pulled out her knife and twisted it around her hand as if it were a toy.

"How are you going to teach me to hold this little boy?"

"I'm not a little boy!"

"Sure that's why you argue when I insult you" he stopped and gave a side smile

"Ok Kagome, let's begin. First here's how you should hold your knife when waiting to attack" he held a UN sharpened knife and demonstrated to her how to grip the end.

"So like this…?" she held her knife but lost hold with her grip too loose

"Here" he took her knife and wrapped her fingers around it tightly but not in a death grip. He moved her wrist and showed her how to handle it without hurting herself or getting tired.

"Ok, ok so like this!" she held it and was proud even if she did look a bit childish

"Yup. Ok so now comes the attack area" he demonstrated again but didn't notice the small shine on the ground.

"Wait the…!" she jumped and tried to steady him as he fell but was only brought down with him. She lifted herself up and looked at Shippo who she was now on top of! She tried to get up but her foot was caught under his leg. He noticed this and quickly jumped up and helped her up as well.

"S… sorry"

"No it was my fault I didn't notice this" he bent down and picked up a small ring "Where did a ring come from?"

"Oh no, here I'll take it" Kagome took the ring and stuffed it in her pocket. Her and Shippo finished training and she went to Sango's room.

"Hey Sango…" she opened the door and found Sango crying

"I lost it… I lost Kohaku's…" Kagome held the ring in front of Sango's face and she stopped

"Shippo found it in the main room"

"Oh thank you!" Sango jumped up and hugged Kagome while putting the ring back on her pointer finger.

"Sango… I'm so sorry… I should have gone instead of you…"

"No… I wanted to go he was my brother…" she wiped away her tears and sat on the bed. "How was the training?"

"He's waiting for you"

"What? Why it's already 3"

"Ya but you didn't get to practice so he said to tell you to hurry up"

"Ok well later then" Sango picked up her stuff and went to the main room where Shippo was waiting.

It was the 3rd day that Kagome and Sango had come to Kaede's and went through series of different training strategies. Shippo was a new trainer/hunter working with Kaede. Kagome had found out while talking to him during lunch that his real parents disappeared when he was 10 and Myouga found him wandering the streets.

Kagome turned off her lights and stuffed herself under the warm blankets. It had begun snowing outside and it was beautiful but freezing cold. Kagome closed her eyes and was in the middle of drifting off into peaceful dreams when the whole building shook. She jumped up and heard a loud crash, Kagome ran into the hall where Sango now stood with Shippo.

"What happened? Where's Kaede?" Kagome only got the reply of another shake and crash, she felt a cold wind fly threw from Kaede's hall. All 3 ran into the hall to find the walls broken through and Myouga lying dead on the floor.

"Vampires…" Kagome swiped her hand over his neck and ran to Kaede's room she opened the door to find Kaede trying to fight off the vampire that had killed Yura (I know it was Yuri but I had meant to put Yura. And for those who wanted to know what Yuri meant. If you know what Yaoi is then Yuri is the female version of that if you don't understand type it in Google).

"KAEDE!" Kagome jumped and kicked the night haired vampire away from Kaede.

"Kagome hurry up and go!" Kaede stumbled forward

"What's wrong with you he'll kill you in seconds!"

"Just go!" Kaede showed hidden strength as she kicked Kagome out of the room and locked the door behind.

"Kaede…!" Kagome saw blood splash on the windows as her Sango and Shippo stood outside.

"I have to go back!"

"Kagome!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shook her head "It's too late, even if that wasn't her blood…"

"She wanted to protect us. We should go" Shippo turned away his fists clenched tighter than his strength allowed. Kagome fell to her knees and Sango lifted her back up.

"I'm sorry Shippo… about Myouga…"

"It's ok"

"If you want, you can come stay with us till you can hold up on your own? That is if you don't mind living with 2 girls?" Sango suggested as they made their way to the car.

"Thanks but…"

"You're staying with us even if you don't want to." Kagome stated starting the car "So get in now!" the roof of Kaede's room started to crack as the creature came through. Sango threw Shippo in the backseat and jumped in next to Kagome as they drove off.

"DAMN I HATE THIS!" Kagome hit the wheel as they parked in front of their house

"Kagome settle down"

"NO! WE'RE WEAK AND I CAN'T STAND IT! I feel so useless…" she held her arm

"Kagome, Kaede didn't want to come with us, it was her time she wasn't getting any younger. I know it's hard to handle but… this is why we became what we are. To kill all of the disgusting vampires on this world."

"Then how come we can't kill that one? How come that white haired one got away?" Kagome opened the door and threw her keys to the floor as she walked dangerously fuming up to her room.

"Will she be ok?" Shippo asked standing by the door

"Ya I understand how she feels and all but she just gets a bit over dramatic. Here I'll show you to your room" Shippo followed Sango upstairs, he jumped when he hear crashing in Kagome's room.

"Don't be afraid she just playing a tape"

"How do you…"

"I've lived with her since she was 15. Ok so this is your room, it _was_ the weaponry so be careful"

"O-k…" he walked into the room and his eyes almost fell form their sockets. There were swords covering two walls, different types of guns in a case on another wall and on the 4th wall were news paper clippings of murders and other subjects closely related.

"I'll just take these down…" Sango smiled kindly and ripped the clippings off of the wall. "You can put your things in the closet but just be aware that if you bump your head on the shelf, we may not be able to reattach it to your body" she smiled and closed the door he smiled after her hesitantly and opened the closet. At first the poor boy thought it was a joke but then looked at the many short swords and knives on the shelf. He cautiously put his bag down and closed the door with a soft click.

"Sorry about the weapons, but I hope you like it for the time being" he jumped and turned to find Kagome leaning on the rim of the door. She walked in and touched one of the swords.

"I'll just take these into my room for now"

"O… ok"

"You seem scared. You train to kill vampires and yet…"

"I'm not scared just"

"Nervous?"

"Ya…"

"Don't be, I rarely have such a short temper" she smiled and touched his cheek, his whole body ceased to shake and he blushed. Her skin had been worked so much but was so soft and smelled of vanilla.

"Later we can go out to eat but first Sango and I have to go somewhere. Don't do anything that Kaede wouldn't"

"Shouldn't you say that you wouldn't do?"

"I would do a lot more than you should know, so I use Kaede" she laughed and walked out of the room.

This chapter didn't seem to go as smoothly as I wanted but what can ya do eh. I hope you still liked it and the next chapter should be out very soon! It will be more of a clubbing scene and Miroku with Sango and Inuyasha with Kagome. plz review bye!


	5. Miroku & Inuyasha and the battle with Na...

Chapter 6 of Vampire Hunters

"Damn…" 2 men wearing all black even their faces covered stood one threw a piece of wood down at a site of destruction.

"So it seems he has killed again, it's sad I wonder if they have children"

"They look old so they probably have grand children"

"It's such a pity…" one bent down and seemed to be praying, he stood back up and the 2 got into a dark red car and sped off into the night.

"Kagome come on I'm hungry!" Sango called from downstairs as her and Shippo waited for Kagome so that they could go out to eat

"Well sorry that I was the last one to get the shower" she came down still drying her hair

"God you're still not ready?"

"Damn Sango what are you on your time of the month I'm ready now let's go"

"Finally" the 2 girls laughed as they jumped over the doors and into the soft seats of the jet black convertible.

"Shippo…?"

"Oops sorry" the red haired boy got into the car and they drove off.

"Didn't you wear that just the other day Shippo?" Kagome looked in her mirror at Shippo's clothing. He wore a gray muscle shirt under and unbuttoned white shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

"All of my clothes are this style and pretty much the same color"

"Why?" Kagome asked stopping at a red light

"Well since I was training night and day I never really had time to go to the store and get different clothes… not like I wanted to go shopping"

"Well then! Tomorrow is Friday so… Sango and I will take you to the mall and find some way better clothes!" Kagome smiled and drove just as the light turned green.

"But I don't have any money"

"Don't need any, we'll pay"

"No…"

"Yes now come on you're what 17? Still not old enough to have to pay for your own clothes so I will! Not like it's a bust in my wallet we get so much money from killing vampires"

"Thank you"

"Sango have you noticed how people keep saying that to us a lot lately?"

"Yes it is really odd" the 2 girls acted as if they were puzzled but couldn't hold back for long as they both smiled and looked at the boy.

"Here we go _Red Boat _where the meat is actually vampire's not pig!"

"Are you serious?" Shippo's face shadowed

"No, Kagome just says that for fun"

"No I'm telling the truth, this is how we get e money. We sell them the meat of the vampires we kill" Kagome whispered mischievously in Shippo's ear. Though she was laughing he believed her and as they sat down Sango saw his face and laughed as well.

"Kagome you're so mean"

"It was funny" she put her hands up "Shippo you do know I am joking" Shippo let out a relieved sigh "Or am I?" she leaned over and whispered causing him to be too aware of the menu

"Hey Kagome, looked who just walked in" Sango nudged at Kagome and they both looked at the 2 new customers sitting at a table not too far. A black haired dark purple eyes man wearing a purple buttoned up shirt, and a long white haired man with golden eyes and wearing blue jeans and a white shirt.

"So it's the lecher and his partner" the 2 girls laughed and Kagome looked at the 2 form the corner of her eye

'The mysterious hunters who saved us'

"Welcome to Red Boat may I take your order…" a notably bored teen stood at their table with a pad of paper.

"Ya a coke, sprite, and… glass of water" the boy wrote down their drinks and walked to the 2 men's table.

"So Sango, what kinds of styles do you think would look good on Shippo?" Kagome put her chin on her hand and grinned at both of her friends

"I don't know about styles but with his red hair he'd look good with blue and colors around orange or yellow"

"Ya, the blue is perfect, maybe a blue shirt with an orange button shirt and tan pants?" Kagome suggested but Sango shook her head

"No he's 17 he goes best with jeans, a darker denim and orange collared shirt under a blue knit"

"What you wanna make him look like a stuck up nerd? No knit's are going on this little cutie" Kagome ruffled his hair like a child and he blushed as all 3 of them laughed.

"Yo look over there didn't we see those 2 girls at the club?" the black haired man with a small pony tail talked to his friend

"Ya they look like the same ones attacked by him" the white haired one glanced over with his intense golden eyes. A few girls at a table beside them smiled at his glamorous look but he ignored them.

"Seems like they're happy, wonder if that's one of theirs boyfriend or just a friend?"

"Didn't you dance with the one over there?" the white haired one asked looking back at his menu

"Yes, but I wish I had danced with her friend, her bust is larger"

"Pervert"

"Hey I can't help it, it's my families curse" the black haired one smiled with a slight rose on his cheeks

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter came back and stood by Kagome

"Ya I'll have the _chicken salad_" Sango ordered and handed in her menu

"I'll have a cheese burger with no tomato" Shippo handed the zit faced waiter his menu as well

"I'll have the same as him" Kagome gave her menu in and sipped her coke which he had brought as well.

"Hey Shippo I got an idea"

"Ya…?"

"Let's make a bet first one to finish their burger gets 5 bucks?"

"Ok" Shippo and Kagome shook hands

"Kagome, why do you make everything a contest" Sango sighed with a hint of laughter

"I don't…"

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"Yes- you- do"

"I do not!"

"Yes… you do"

"No…"

"Yes." Sango crossed her arms as if that was the end of the discussion, Kagome closed her mouth and it was.

"Ok maybe I do a little" she made a size with her index finger and thumb

"How about a lot" they went back and forth again till they finally both agreed on nothing.

The waiter soon came back with 5 dishes of different food. He set down 3 for Kagome's table and 2 for the white and black haired men.

"Um excuse me…" Kagome tried to tell the waiter that he'd given her and Sango the wrong dishes but he was already gone.

"Well he's also the waiter for them so they might have ours?"

"I hope so, who could eat this" Kagome looked at the plate she had gotten and held her nose. It had odd green vegetables that smelled like rotting meat and on Sango's was an extremely raw steak. The 2 girls got up and walked to the guy's table.

"Hi… I think you got our food and we got yours on accident" Kagome held out the plate

"Oh yes it seems that you are correct, and nice to meet you again" the black haired one smiled and switched his plate with Kagome. Sango switched with the white haired man and then the 2 girls switched.

"Before you leave miss, I wanted to say excuse me for what I did at the club. My name is Miroku Takanashii"

"Oh thank you, my name's Kagome and this is Sango"

"Very nice to meet you Sango" he gave Sango a more sparkled smile "This stubborn person over here is Inuyasha Koumori" (Koumori means bat)

"Well it was very nice meeting you, thanks for our food bye" Sango took the still waving Kagome back to their table

"Inuyasha you could have at least said hi to the girls"

"Hurry up and eat"

"So stubborn just like you bro…"

"Finish that sentence and I will cut your head of right here" the white haired Inuyasha gave the black haired Miroku a death stare and both ate, paid, and then left.

"Sango I saw the way you were looking at that Miroku guy" Kagome gave an overly smug smile

"And I saw how you were looking at the Inuyasha one. It's weird having the last name of bat"

"Ya but then again he might have a thing for it and changed his last name, who knows" Kagome shrugged and ate her food not noticing Shippo already done with a large grin.

"What's with… oh ya the contest, well you won. Here's the money" Kagome dropped a 5 dollar bill.

"Nah keep it"

"Whatever you say!" Kagome went to grab the money

"I was just being nice!"

"Then here not like I need it" he took the money and stuffed it in his pocket (Japanese name's but American money and stuff).

"Hey Sango, how about we go out hunting tonight? Since there's no more training that we could possibly do… we've been taking off too much time"

"I know. Shippo you'll be alright here alone right?"

"Why can't I go with you?"

"Because the vampire that we're going to search for is dangerous… if we aren't careful one or neither of us may come back. It's way too dangerous for you now"

"You both will come back right?"

"Of course even if he is strong nothing can beat Sango and me we are unbeatable"

"Except for last time"

"Yes but…" Kagome put her hand on Shippo's shoulder "We had skilled Shippo give us some pointers!" she leaned over and kissed Shippo on the cheek he turned bright red and looked down.

"Be home late, be safe!" the 2 girls left and Shippo heard the soft roar of their car as they distanced themselves from the house.

"Well Kilala it's just you and me now…" he sat on the couch (Sorry if I had it Kirara before not that it really matters)

"Kagome are you sure we should try and fight that vampire alone?"

"The only other hunters alive are Kagura who is too caught up with men to even see a vampire. Kanna who kind of scares me sometimes and is a bit young. Diane who just broke her leg her brother Derrick."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing…"

"What about Ayame?"

"If she's not busy with Kouga than ya"

"We still wouldn't have enough strength. Just one of his punches makes me dizzy"

"We're not that weak" Kagome pouted

"We'll see how tonight goes" the 2 pulled up to an old building that would have just looked creepy and possibly haunted to normal humans. To Vampire Hunter's the building threw out the stench of death and fresh blood. A soon silenced scream was heard from within the building and the 2 girls had already stuck themselves to the side walls.

"This doesn't have the same feeling as his but there are definitely vampires here" Kagome pulled out a silver gun and put 3 white bullets in

"Now" Sango whispered fiercely and they slipped in. They separated to different halls and checked each room. Sango opened the 3rd door down and was covered by a pile of dead bodies.

"Disgusting" she crawled out from under the corpses and met a pair of black eyes.

"Really? I think it's quite lovely"

"You jerk off" Sango jumped up and kicked the vampire's head far enough crack and hand loose. He fell to the ground revealing another bloodthirsty creature she pulled out a regular silver knife and stabbed the vampire.

"Too easy" she walked away and searched the next rooms.

Kagome was at her 6th room, it was large and dark but she saw the switch. She sneaked to the side and flipped it on, as she turned to look around the room she was met by crimson eyes.

"Why he…" it didn't have time to even say hello when she cracked his spine and left him. But as she turned from him she had already been surrounded by 7 new vampires.

"Oh goody fresh blood"

"Look at her blood pulsing through her veins" the vampires eyed her some females some even children. Kagome closed her eyes and clenched tightly onto the handle of her gun.

"You BASTARDS!" she shot 2 with one bullet and kicked another ones jaw to the ground. With her second bullet she skidded over the arm of one and killed another then stabbed the bleeding one in front. She kicked the last two while landing from a jump, Kagome brushed off her hands and walked out of the room not forgetting to turn off the light. She checked the last room then met back up with Sango.

"I got 8"

"I got 3…" Sango stabbed behind Kagome "4"

"How many more do you think?"

"It would seem like 30 but I think it's only 2?"

"No it's only one"

"How would you know?"

"Because he's right behind you" Sango turned and saw the long black haired one they had been hit by at the club, the same one that had killed Yura and the other stripper.

"Hello girls it seems fate has brought you to me once again. This time you will not be so lucky as to live. Ah but I have forgotten my manners, my name is Naraku" he bowed his long hair falling forward.

"Your right about the living part, but you have one thing wrong"

"Is that so?" he spoke in calm strokes that would crush any normal person's soul. (Sorry about using normal a lot. Oh and Inuyasha and Miroku are on their way)

"You shall be the one to not live on this encounter" his reply was an ugly chuckle that did not last long as soon he was in front of the girls already holding Sango by her wrist.

"Weak humans" he threw her back and easily dodged Kagome's kick, grabbing her leg he held her to his face and whispered, "I will kill you last and let you watch her die" Naraku threw her to the side and with demonic speed he held Sango by her throat.

"NARAKU!" a new voice echoed through the building and all turned to the 2 new people in all black.

"You never did fight fair now did you?" a voice that was familiar to Sango and known to Kagome came from the purple eyed masked man as he pulled out a long sword.

"Pitiful creature" Naraku threw Sango to the side and faced the 2 new men.

"Heh, Naraku I swear you will not live after this night" the other said strongly as he jumped up with 2 swords. He slashed at Naraku but only ripped his sleeve.

"Inu-Yasha" he pronounced the name syllable for syllable.

The snow outside had melted into brown slush on the streets it had to have been only 7 when the fight had begun and 7 hours or more had passed. Naraku had only received a cut on his face a ripped shirt and a finger removed while Sango had a broken wrist and cut leg. Miroku who Sango had figured when he "mistakenly" rubbed her ass as he had Kagome had his shirt ripped open half of one leg pant ripped off and cuts on his side. Kagome had a broken finger, a few cuts on her arms and legs and a not too deep but scarring cut on her back. Inuyasha only had his shirt removed as well as his mask and a couple bleeding cuts on his chest and bruises on his right arm.

"Very god for a half breed" Naraku smirked jumping back from an attack at Inuyasha

"Half breed?" Kagome stood with Sango

"YOU STUPID GIRL WATCH OUT!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome out of the way as a sword flew past.

"I'm not a stupid girl! I have a name!"

"Well you seem pretty stupid"

"Shut up and watch out!" Kagome pulled him down accidentally on her as Miroku was thrown over them. She looked up and Inuyasha's face was less than a centimeter away form hers.

"Sorry and thanks" they both blushed but the Inuyasha guy only got up and helped her up with him. Kagome turned and was met by Naraku.

"I told you I would let you watch her die" Naraku was holding Sango by her hair

"LET HER GO!" Kagome pulled out her silver gun and shot her last bullet at his left eye.

"You wench!" he grabbed his eye and threw Sango onto Kagome, Kagome put Sango who now had a sprained ankle against the wall.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya just my ankle"

"Sango…"

"Kagome I'm alright" Sango smiled and Kagome turned back to Naraku who was breathing coarsely behind her, his red eyes burning higher than the fires of hell. Fear covered her face and he gave a cruel smile as he picked her up his nails cutting the small veins in her neck slowly. She tried to scream but it hurt worse than being burned by a large fire. Miroku tried to attack Naraku but he without work cracked his hand throwing him back into Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango threw one of her whitish knives at Naraku's leg but it only made him flinch and his grip on her grow deadlier. Inuyasha ran at and kicked Naraku but it only threw him back a few inches and caused him to loosen his grip enough for Kagome to breath. She felt the blood rushing to her head and saw red in the corners of her eyes. Before she dazed out she saw Naraku smile and his fangs grow.

Sango and Miroku were out but Miroku not from being thrown so much but from Sango hitting him after touching her ass again. Inuyasha saw Kagome slowly black out from Naraku's hold and saw the blood slipping down her neck. Naraku took notice of this as well and smiled growing his fangs longer. Inuyasha growled and Naraku looked at him.

"Oh so you want to kill her do you? Or is it you want her as a mate?" Naraku bellowed.

"I'll kill you" Inuyasha picked up Sango's white knife and Naraku threw Kagome down. The 2 began their solo fight but this one was shortened with the sun already painting the sky light blue and purple.

"Seems we can not finish this fateful night Inuyasha. I will make sure we meet sooner than you want" Naraku backed up to Kagome and lifted her gently. He wrapped his arms around her slim body her head tilted back revealing her cream colored neck.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha ran at the vampire but Naraku just laughed and threw him back with a wave of his arm. Naraku lowered his lips to Kagome's neck directly on the largest blue vein his fangs pushing her soft skin down more and more.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha threw a sword into Naraku's stomach and he cried in surprised pain and only swiped across Kagome's neck blood dancing down. Naraku pulled the sword out and licked both the blade then Kagome's neck as he threw her down and disappeared just before the first ray of light came from the ground as the sun hit surface.

Miroku hummed awake to find Sango steaming with anger at the position they were in.

"I assure you I did not…" Miroku had no time to finish with Sango's red handprint on his face. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and she moved but didn't wake up.

"Kagome?" Sango ran over to her friend

"Nothing happened to her, watch out" Inuyasha picked Kagome up (bridal style) and carried her out of the building to his deep scarlet car.

"Miroku drive her home, I'll take Kagome back to our place" Inuyasha said placing Kagome down in the backseat

"What no way! I'll take Kagome home! And I'm not letting this pervert come anywhere near my block!" Sango marched up to Inuyasha but her ankle hurt so much she fell, Inuyasha caught her and looked her in the eye.

"I'll take care of her"

"Fine" they traded defiant stares and Inuyasha helped Sango into the back seat of her car.

Both cars went separate ways. Sango told Miroku where to turn.

"Why did he have to take Kagome to your place? He told me she was ok"

"Truthfully I don't know exactly what could have happened. It had to be something important though, she will be extremely safe with him though" Miroku tried to put her at ease and it seemed to work at the tiniest bit.

"This house" Sango pointed at the blue house and Miroku pulled in. As Sango got out of the car Shippo came out.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Your boyfriend?" Miroku asked helping her

"No, he helped us train a bit and is now living with us. It's too long of a story"

"Oh" Miroku smiled mentally as they walked in.

"Where's Kagome, you were late because you went out and… oh my god…"

"No you moron, we had a fight with a vampire named Naraku. Kagome is with this guys partner, they… well they"

"It's not that hard to say, we saved them form death" Miroku laughed "Oh yes my name is Miroku" Shippo shook the black haired guys hand and…

"Miroku didn't you have a ponytail when we saw you at the restaurant?" Miroku felt the back of his head

"Why yes I did, it must have gotten severed from the rest of my hair during the fight"

'Weirdo' both Sango and Shippo thought looking at Miroku dully

Inuyasha set Kagome on a bed, his bed. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a dark room painted with silver gloss, thick black curtains covered the windows and Inuyasha sat looking at her?

"Inu… Inuyasha? Where's Sango?"

"She went with Miroku to your house"

"Where am I?"

"Wow your thick headed, stupid you're in my room"

"Why" she sat up and looked around but Inuyasha just put her back down.

"Go to sleep idiot"

"I'm not hurt! Sango was hurt I need to help her!"

"One of the reasons I brought you here and sent her home"

"What?"

"It's easy to tell you like helping people more than yourself, you're both hurt so I have you here and her at home so that way both of you can't help the other"

"Usually I'd kick your ass for bringing me here but… I guess you're right, thank you but… aren't you hurt"

"Not as much as any of you…" Inuyasha got up

"Inuyasha? I don't know you or anything but… what did Naraku mean by half breed?"

"Just a way of him addressing me, now go to sleep" Kagome accepted the answer and closed her eyes but what she saw spat growing fear through her body.

"NO!" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her

"I'm sorry but… please don't leave me I… I can't stand it not now I'm just kind of in a bit of after shock" she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. The bed was pushed down a bit by the added weight of Inuyasha. He sat Indian style at the end of the bed.

"Ok"

"Thank you…" her voice still trembled a bit and he put out his hand. She looked at him and then took his hand in hers and fell into a sound sleep. Inuyasha heard her steady breathing pattern and knew she had fallen asleep, he slipped his hand form hers and walked to the door.

"Mom…" he looked at her and saw a tear glide from her eye and onto her black hair. He opened the door with a sullen expression

"Souta… grandpa…" a few more tears began to descend from her long eyelashes and down her supple cheek. She turned in the bed her once serene look gone, she unconsciously put her hands together and put them to her chest (heart). He closed the door and sat next to her. He pushed her fragrant hair to the side and looked at her half marked neck, he lowered his head and couldn't hold back any longer. He licked the remaining blood from her neck and rose to the fang scratch of Naraku's. Inuyasha growled and pulled away. He tightened his fists and looked away from her (Drama)

'I don't even know her and he only scratched her, it's not a real mark. Why do I feel like this then…?' he stood but what Kagome said stopped him more frozen than ice (Don't know how that's possible).

"Inuyasha…" though most of it was mumbled he could hear her words. He let out a sigh and he laid down next to her and embraced her slender form. Instantly both were comforted in their dreams. (Yes he fell asleep and be reminded he had no shirt)

Kagome opened her eyes groggily and nuzzled the still unknown object against her cheek. She turned and looked at tan muscles and up at the face of Inuyasha!

"Kyaah!" she jumped up startling the outta him

"No you…"

"I don't even want to know why you were sleeping next to me. All I want to know is if you did anything to me?" she tried her best to look him in the eye

"No I didn't do anything" he put his hands up in defense being the first to break the eye contact. She turned and blushed as he did the same.

'Wow'

'Oh gods'

"Look I … I'm sorry but you just kept mumbling weird names and…"

"I was dreaming about my family… before they were slaughtered by those damned vampires"

"You hate all vampires"

"Of course I do! Don't you?" she sat next to him

"I guess…"

"You guess?"

"Come on you seem fine so I'll call Miroku and take you home"

"Ok, thank you" 'Wow even I've been saying it a lot' she mused to herself as Inuyasha flipped open a cell phone

"Your number?" Kagome told him her number and waited

Miroku had wrapped Sango's broken wrist and sprained ankle in bandages and both sat on the couch as Shippo paced on the side.

"Shippo? Kagome is alright so what's with you?" Sango asked turning off the TV

"I just can't help but worry if you don't even know what was wrong with her" just then the phone rang

"Hello?" she hung up "Inuyasha and Kagome are on their way"

"Thank god"

Ok ya this was really pathetic but I couldn't help myself I just had to put this chapter this way. I'm seriously tired because it's like 4 AM right now. Please review I'm having troubles putting up my chapters but if you're reading this then well I got it up luckily! Pl review I had to delete the story and put it back up b/c of sum troubles but thank you for all of your reviews before I did that! Luv ya lot's plz give Ur suggestions on what I should do 4 the next chapter! ;


	6. Delilah and Damien

"Damien? Damien, DAMIEN!"

Screams echoed in the dark of night, nothing to hurt nothing to save, nothing…

"Shippo can you help me with this!" Kagome called from the kitchen as she held the fridge from falling.

"What are you trying to do?" Shippo helped her put the fridge back up and clean the mess that spilled from it.

"I couldn't get the ice to break so I kicked the side" Kagome smiled

"…"

"Hey Kagome look what's on the news" Sango called form the living room, Kagome went out and looked. An old woman held a microphone close to her mouth and reported.

_"Today a warehouse was found with 6 decapitated bodies and 6 bodies with different limbs completely cut off. There are no clues as to any suspects and the identifications of these 12 victims are yet to be found. Now back to…"_

Sango turned of the TV and looked at Kagome who had a sickened look on her face.

"Damn I was hoping to go out tonight but…" the phone rang and Kagome quickly answered. She hung up and went upstairs, soon after Kagome came out wearing a black coat and boots.

"Where ya going?" Sango asked getting a drink

"I'm going to the store to get some stuff for dinner tonight"

"You're making dinner? Are Inuyasha and Miroku coming or something?"

"No…"

"Then who?"

"You'll see, be back soon"

"Wait, can I come?" Shippo asked already slipping on his shoes

"Ok sure" Sango sat on the couch as she heard the sound of the car's speeding song as they left.

"Who could be coming that she'd want to cook?"

"So can I know whose coming Kagome?" Shippo asked as they grabbed a cart

"It's an old friend from training. Her name's Delilah she's actually about your age" Kagome laughed

"I'm not that much younger than you and Sango"

"Ya, ya I know but you're still younger" she stuck her tongue out playfully and grabbed a bag of noodles and other food things.

Shippo had just finished setting the table and Kagome set the timer for the last of the dinner. Sango came down wearing a long black skirt and green shirt.

"Ok so why do I have to get dressed and why are you cooking so fancy huh?"

"It's a surprise, now I'm gonna go change" Kagome walked upstairs and Shippo sat on the couch.

"Why don't you have to get all dressed up?"

"Because I'm going out to see a movie soon"

"Shippo…" Sango sat next to the boy and looked at him with pleading eyes

"What?" he got a bit scared and leaned back

"Tell me whose coming"

"I-I can't"

"Why not I'm nice aren't I?"

"Ya but…"

"Fine if you're gonna be that way I'll just have to tell Kagome you are falling in love with her"

"What!" Shippo jumped back and fell off the couch

"Don't deny it Shippo she can't see it but that doesn't mean everyone else can't" Shippo looked away trying to hide a blush but failing. Just as Kagome came down wearing a black halter dress the doorbell rang. Before anyone could answer the door flew open and was stopped just before it hit the wall. They all looked at the entering persons and Kagome smiled while Sango stood startled and shocked which are the same but…

The young woman standing in the doorway had long caramel hair dyed dark blue at the tips and light blue eyes to match. She wore a long red dress that faded into darker purple like a sunset on her face she wore black lipstick and swirls of purple and green around her eyes.

"Delilah…!" Sango seemed almost as if all life had been drained out of her but she was trying to be happy.

"Hey Sango" she spoke in a calm voice that said 'I care but I won't show it'

"Hey Delia" Kagome said in short as she closed the door

"So what's to eat?" Delilah asked leaning against the kitchen wall

"I'm leaving"

"Bye Shippo, oh wait. Delia this is Shippo, Shippo this is Delilah Nozomi"

"Hi, hi" Delia smiled and opened the oven to smell the chicken roasting inside

"Hey" Shippo said opening the door

"Bye Shippo" Sango walked over and hugged Delilah, the girl was surprised but hugged Sango's protective arms.

The 3 sat down and ate in a bit of silence for a few and then Kagome began a conversation.

"So Delilah how was your training?"

"It was a lot… what about you 2?"

"We've actually been slacking off a bit but…"

"There's a new vampire, Naraku he beat us pretty bad so we went and got a few tips. Surprisingly they were from Shippo" Sango explained

"Ya I heard Kaede is dead now, I'm guessing you adopted him from her?"

"Pretty much" Kagome shrugged, another deep silence fell for a few seconds and Sango hit her silverware on the table.

"We can't just try and go around the subject Delilah" she spoke calmly but was at the last of her strength to hold back her frustration

"Yeah I know…"

They had finished eating and were now sitting on the balcony outside of Sango's room.

"He disappeared after he asked you, Sango, to marry him. After I left Kaede's training to live and train with my sensei I was in the woods at the bottom of a mountain and before I knew it, it was dark. It was too dark for me to find my way back so I climbed a tree and tried to sleep till daybreak. I woke up to my brother's song and fell out of the tree. Of course he caught me and whispered what he would always whisper. I couldn't see him but I knew it, and I knew I should have killed him but… I just couldn't" Delilah closed her eyes and Sango held her as she cried subtly.

"His hands were so cold and his voice was so dull, he told me that he was going to kill me that night but he didn't want to. He left and until my sensei found me I could only scream his name. Just the other night with the warehouse he was the one. Sango, here…" Delilah put a small gold ring with a small crystal on top in Sango's hand. None of the 3 knew if it was Sango or Delilah's tear that fell on the ring after.

2 days passed and Delilah would come over but never sleep the night, instead she stayed at a hotel even after Kagome half begged her to stay. Sango had acted happy but everyone even people they didn't know could tell she was more then a bit depressed. Delilah came over one night wearing black shorts and a skin tight long sleeved indigo shirt. She had around her 2 belts both filled with regular hunting weapons. Kagome and Sango both put on their usual wear and this time Shippo was able to come along. He put on partially skin tight stretch jeans and a turquoise muscle shirt with his hair tied back in a small bun.

"Where are we going Kagome?" Shippo asked Kagome in the backseat of the car, she just turned and smiled as Delilah began talking

"I heard that there was going to be an attack at the old nightclub called 'Bartique'- from a victim of mine of course- I know for a fact that my brother is working with or for Naraku the new vampire here that you told me about. In that line I know that he is going to be there." She finished and pulled into a gas station to fill up.

"Are you sure you can…"

"Kagome, we've known each other long enough for your question to already have an answer" Delilah smiled and went to pay for the gas. Kagome sighed and Shippo tried to help her with a smile, she looked at him and hugged him with her own sad but happy smile for the day. He felt as if she was talking in his mind and saying 'this is all I can give you for today' Kagome sat back and closed her eyes as to rest up for till they had to _hunt_.

Silver hair flowed through the air then was caught by strong hands that went up and belonged to…

"Hey Inuyasha you ready yet?"

"Ya I just need to…" Miroku opened the door to find Inuyasha still without a shirt and only a towel.

"You take longer than a girl Inu…" Miroku was pinned to the ground Inuyasha looked at him angrily in the eye and hissed

"If you ever call me a girl I will _kill_ you!"

"I didn't know I'd b getting such a show" Miroku laughed his mask slipping off.

"GET OUT!" Inuyasha threw Miroku down the stairs and slammed the door not coming out too much longer already in his _uniform_. Both of them wore all black everything but their eyes covered. They got into a crimson car and drove off.

Delilah, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo all stood in front of a large lavender building, the music inside made the place shake a bit and lights streamed out. A cold breeze blew over them and all but the new guest behind them shivered.

Delilah turned and her expression turned form stern to pain, she was thrown back hard against the wall. Shippo and Kagome looked around but were not able to see what then attacked Sango. Kagome helped Sango off the ground, Sango wiped a line of blood form her cheek and cursed.

"So fast, it's almost as if…" Shippo didn't have time to finish his sentence as he was thrown into the air. As he was air born a figure floated above him (slow motion) green eyes- that were far from human- smirked at him. Black hair moved and then Shippo was punched to the ground.

"Shippo!" Kagome held his head in her hands "Are you ok?"

"Ya but… how can we fight him if he's so fast?"

"This is how" Delilah pulled out an odd weapon that looked like a wooden bird with human arms. (It's shaped like a knife with the arms as the handle). Her eyes narrowed as she looked for something on the roof of the building, she closed her eyes and just as Shippo saw something flash before him and to Delilah she turned and threw the object. A loud yell sounded and they all looked at the now halted attacker. He wore a chain shirt and black pants with buckles down the sides. He put his hands on the ground to hold himself up and as his mouth let out his pain Shippo noticed red fangs.

'Must've been from Sango's cut?' the vampire stopped and pulled out the weapon in his side and smiled coldly at Delilah.

"I knew I couldn't avoid that for much longer De-Li-Lah…" he stood up the wound on his side didn't heal and that's when Shippo figured out. The weapon was an old _Senshi Buki_ used by natives it was filled with a poison that would slow the speed of _creatures _and the large but not deadly wound that it caused would not heal for many years. The man walked closer to Delilah and Sango made a small whimpering sound of hurt. He turned and for a moment even Kagome thought she saw sadness appear on his face but could have been wrong as his expression was mocking.

"It seems you've grown out of your shell Sango" even though he was not moving steps of blood came closer and closer to Sango.

"I would be lying if I said I haven't missed that determined look on your face but then again it's a lie to say that I've missed much" Sango stood not letting down her guard, though this particular vampire was more than beautiful, stood with her knife out.

"Oh and here is Kagome, you too have grown since we last met heh. You're actually prettier like this other then when you have your smiles in the day" her hair moved as if someone was stroking it and she jumped back.

"You've become more than a vampire you DEMON!" Sango jumped at him and they began a short fight until more vampires came and attacked the others.

Kagome threw off and killed a third vampire and kicked one away from Shippo as he wrestled with one that kept kissing him. Kagome had to lighten her own mood and laugh a bit as Shippo blushed and finished off the kissing vampire.

"You're laughing!" Shippo was astounded that she could be so **happy** at the moment

"It's just cute how you're cheeks turn red like that"

"He said you didn't look pretty when you smile but… I think he's wrong" she smiled at the bashful Shippo and without looking threw back a vampire that was trying to sneak up on her.

Sango stabbed across the chest of a female vampire that kept commenting on her looks.

"Why can't you fight quietly?" Sango pushed the words out stabbing her hand

"Because my style is distressed by yours duh and that hurt!" the girl screamed and Sango made her last hit and the vampire fell to the ground.

Only Delilah and the vampire she fought were left but the vampire that had possessed the girls deep feelings had disappeared.

"Where did he go? Damn him!" Sango threw a fit and Kagome wrapped her in a secure hug. Furious tears screamed form her eyes and she calmed down in Kagome's hold.

"Sango if you don't get a hold of your feelings then we won't be able to…" Delilah brushed some sand from her shoulders and walked over

"SHUT UP DELILAH YOUO NLY CAME HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT **US **TO KILL HIM BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!" all three girls stood frozen and shocked. Delilah's face softened and she smiled

"You're right Sango… I can't kill him. It's not because I think he's too powerful but because he's my… I will never stop loving him and I will never be able to hurt him in a fatal blow" she looked up at the slither of the moon left in the sky.

"Delilah…" Kagome let go of Sango who crossed her arms and looked away form her friends.

"Kagome I'm sorry…"

"No" Kagome smiled and took Delilah's hand in her own

"Well then, if you can't do it. I **_can_**" Sango picked up her weapons and walked into the club.

"Sango!" Shippo caught up to Sango and they entered together with Delilah and Kagome short behind.

The lighting was dim as for the 'mood' the music had slowed to a calming melody. Vampires danced few but didn't move even with the hunters that had come in. They were all in the middle of trancing their victims and ready to feast. The group walked through the crowd fighting the temptation to break out and kill every single weak vampire they felt.

"This next song is devoted to Sango with a note saying 'you know where I am so one at a time' from Your True Phantom." What looked like the bartender announced on the stage as the song 'All Is Full of Love' by Bjork began to play.

Miroku and Inuyasha both felt like lurching over and barfing form the feeling of all of these vampires in the club. They would attack and kill them all if not for the reason they were here for, and they didn't need any attention though they knew the vampires felt their presence already. Suddenly the request for a song was announced. Miroku seemed to perk at what the person on stage said.

"This next song is devoted to Sango with a note saying 'you know where I am so one at a time' from Your True Phantom"

"Excuse me miss, are you Sango?" the same man came from within the crowd and the group turned.

"I am" Sango stepped forward

"The man who requested the song said to meet him here and wear what's in this package tomorrow" the man handed Sango a small package and a slip of paper.

"Thank you" the man nodded and left giving one last glance at Kagome and Delilah.

"So I guess we don't get him tonight"

"We can still save these humans around us though"

"Ok"

Just before Miroku was going to go look for whom he thought would be the same Sango that he had met when fighting Naraku, vampires screamed and blood fell to the ground. Soon enough an opening revealed 3 girls and a young man. Vampire hunters the boy Shippo and then Kagome and Sango Miroku knew but the other girls he did not.

"Well Inuyasha it seems we have some side work to do"

"Feh" Inuyasha crossed his arms but Miroku caught him looking over at Kagome. Miroku gave a side smile and they joined in with the _hunting_.

"Miroku! Inuyasha! Hi" Kagome smiled and Miroku noticed Inuyasha falter a bit but he quickly regrouped (sounds wrong I know but it's not what you're thinking).

"Thought we'd help" Miroku smiled at Sango

"We're not weak you know"

"Ya whatever that's why you needed so much help the other times" Inuyasha remarked and Sango hit him across the head.

"Bitch" he tried to whisper it under his breath but that time Kagome hit him lightly

"All done!" Delilah slapped her hands together "These people should wake up soon, we should go"

"Ok… hey Sango are you?"

"Is she what?" Miroku asked helping Sango put the corps' in a pile

"Nothing… " she answered throwing a vampire body down irritated, Kagome and Shippo both backed away form her as she walked by and out the door to the car where Inuyasha already was waiting for Miroku and Kagome.

"So why were you guys really here? Were you hoping to find Naraku here?" Shippo asked tossing a few things in the backseat

"Pretty much, but it seems I got to find something better" Miroku smiled and Sango turned around slapping him instantly, he fell to the ground with a hand mark on his face and his hand sticking up.

"Miroku can't you ever NOT rub a girls ass?" Inuyasha sighed and threw Miroku in their car

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome tugged Inuyasha over to the side

"What?"

"I… oh never mind it's stupid" she began to walk away when he caught her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Tell me…" she blushed and he looked away but looked back at her

"It's really nothing I just…" she was unable to finish as Inuyasha pushed her into a soft kiss, he pulled away and got into his car leaving he a bit dazed.

Inuyasha pulled from the parking lot of the club and with Miroku just regrouping he sped off.

"Kagome come on!"

"Coming" Kagome hopped into the car and held a dreamy expression as they drove home.

"Sango what was in that package?" Kagome asked lying on her stomach on Sango's bed.

"I haven't opened it yet…" she pulled it out of a drawer under her desk and just looked at it.

"Well so open it"

"Ok" Sango slipped her nail under the tape and easily pulled it open. She stuck her hand in and pulled out black fabric, she unfolded it to find that the fabric was a dress.

"Oh wow, put it on"

"You do remember who this is from Kagome, what if it has some type of trap in it?" Sango threw it down

"I doubt it, I know for a fact that even if he is a vampire now he wouldn't do something like that. He's too original" Kagome laughed softly and Sango tried to smile but failed "Sango I'm sorry I…" Sango walked into her bathroom with the dress and came out with it on.

"Wow you're beautiful!" it only had one sleeve which was a soft red, the dress only reached to her ankles with two slits to her knees on the sides. The top was low but had a purple lace going up and around her neck tied at the back.

"It is kind of nice I mean it's not fancy but not plain…" she shrugged trying to hide the fact that she really liked the dress.

"So I'm guessing your going tonight. Do you want me and Delilah to come?"

"No…"

"He's changed so much though Sango you don't know what he might…"

"You just told me that he was so original, now you're having doubts on your own thoughts" Sango smiled and Kagome stared then smiled too.

An hour later Sango came down in the dress and put her hair down.

"Aw Sango now come on at least try some twists with your hair, especially in this dress hee, hee" Kagome took Sango's hair and twisted it and tied it over her shoulder.

"There, perfect"

"Um Kagome…? I…"

"Sango I know what you are thinking and I understand all too well but… you have to do this. I really don't want you to go I want to go instead! You've already had to go through so much and I know that Delilah can't even do it! I know but please Sango…!" Kagome began to cry and hugged Sango

"Don't worry Sango"

"Well I kind of have to, I mean… your getting the dress wet" Kagome stopped and looked at Sango blankly. Sango blinked and began laughing

"I'm kidding Kagome. Yes I know I will do this for Delilah and my own sake. I should go now" Sango hugged Kagome once more and left.

Sango pulled into the lot of what a looked like old club with a sign broken and now only the word 'Extra' was left. She couldn't tell whether the building was supposed to be white or red with all the chipped paint, she walked in and lights flickered on then dimmed. Music began to play and she recognized it as 'Only Time' by Enya. It was the song that Sango had been listening to when they first met.

Sango switched through the stations looking for something good to listen to as she practiced her training. She heard a knock and had left on a radio station that had just begun to play a soft song. She opened the door to find green eyes like the earth and soft hair that she immediately wanted to strum her fingers through.

"I truly did not think you to come. Especially not on a full mooned night" the voice was so charming that it was almost annoying.

"I wouldn't until you have been poisoned"

"Ah yes" black landed in front of her in a crouched position. Slowly orange blonde hair rose and uncovered a pale face that captured fierce green eyes. His smile did not at first affect her till she saw the fangs within. It felt as if lava was rising in her, her eyes even felt as if they had changed and she squeezed the dress in her hands to the point where it would have ripped to another touch.

"Heh, heh, heh" he pulled out a two ended knife and lowered his gaze. Sango got ready and found that the slits on the dress would be useful. She held on tightly to her white knife but as she jumped her grip loosened on purpose. She smiled in her mind and fought half her strength with him.

"San-go" he tuned her name and wrapped his arms around her as the song ended. "Kill me" he whispered almost seductively in her ear his breath caressed her skin making her shiver.

"Killing you right away wouldn't be fun now would it?" she laughed flipping him over her shoulder and holding him in a dip

"Are we dancing now? I didn't think you'd play like _this_" he spun her around and disappeared in the shadows. He landed behind her and slided a kick over the ground as she jumped and threw him to the wall.

"So why me on this night? And not Delilah?"

"Because I said I've missed your determined look. Thought I'd look at it before I had such a fight" Sango dodged his attack and went to punch him as he tackled her. They both landed hard on the ground as the wall behind them blew to pieces, Sango looked in horror.

"Why did you…"

"I'll always protect you" he smiled and turned to the new attacker. As the smoke cleared a figure stood wearing a black hood so that their face was hidden, Sango got up and the attacker stepped to the side and disappeared.

"Naraku…"

"No, Naraku rathers the cosplay over hoodings like that" he smirked and turned fully to her not noticing or not reacting to the object flying at him.

"Watch out!" Sango was too late as the handsome vampire fell to the ground still smirking.

He laid there not a single movement for ten minutes.

"Damien? Damien, DAMIEN!" Sango picked him us his eyes an odd gray color with green still in the center.

"I'm ok just go we'll have to finish this another time"

"Liar!" she shook her head and he put his hand to her cheek calming her cry

"San-go I love your name I love your face I love you. That's why I proposed so long ago because I loved you even more then. You have to kill me"

"You're already dying, why do you talk so normally as if… AS IF YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Because even though I'm dead I am not leaving yet. Wow 2 poisons in two nights both form people I know I shouldn't trust now. This poison is only going to throw me into a 3 day rest. In that time yes I'm dead and you should kill me for when I wake I will kill you and Delilah"

"Why when you explain do you never mention Kagome"

"Heh Ka-go-me is a name I despise. Remember when we first started training I met her then later her. She was your closest friend and Delilah always wanted to be with you 2 but she never smiled to Delilah as she did you. She was kind to my sister but never even tried to notice how she felt about her even now…" Damien fell asleep though he did not breathe as all vampires did not.

Sango hid him and locked all that she could, she left leaving the song that had played when she enter to play over and over again till the battery ran dead.

Sango fell asleep with sad but happy dreams Kagome sat in the living room with Delilah who had just come over after Sango had left earlier.

"Kagome do you think she's ok?"

"Yes I think she's actually happy but… I worry since she did not do what she said she would… I'm not surprised or disappointed though and I never will be"

"You make it sound as if you're her mother trying to be the riddler"

"Ya I do sound kind of dumb don't I" Kagome laughed and closed her eyes sleepily

Delilah looked at the half asleep Kagome and smiled painfully. She stood up and carried Kagome to her room.

"Seesh just like a kid, how could I say she was like a mother heh?" she laughed in a whisper and set Kagome on her bed. Just as Delilah was about to leave she felt Kagome's hold on her shirt. She turned and tried to loosen her sleep grip but failed to even move a finger.

"Always so stubborn in her sleep. Oh well" Delilah took off her shirt A(she has an undershirt) and walked out of the room.

"Delilah…" Delilah looked at Kagome

"Ya?"

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she did not receive an answer as Kagome was back in a deep sleep, Delilah bent over Kagome's bed and kissed her on the cheek. Kagome mumbled and turned on her side. Delilah kneeled down and kissed Kagome on the lips. She stood and closed the door.

Hope you liked the chapter I didn't mean to leave Miroku and Inuyasha out so much but I kind of lost track. Next chapter will be shorter with secrets being fully revealed so please review and tell me how you like this so far… BYE!


	7. Concert

Vampire Hunters chapter 7-

Concert

Kagome slumped down on the couch while Sango was out back practicing a few tricks with Shippo. Inuyasha and Miroku had come over earlier but left quickly with a call from their work. Kagome's eyebrow lifted.

'Now that I think about it, where do Inuyasha and Miroku work?' she turned off the TV and got up to find Sango. She opened the back door and Shippo came flying in.

"Whoa!" Kagome caught him but still fell

"Oh my gods Kagome are you ok? I'm so sorry" Shippo helped her up

"Ya I'm fine" she laughed and rubbed her side "I see you and Sango are still…"

"Kagome!" Kagome froze, she knew that voice. She turned and s aw the front door open with Koga standing there.

"K… Koga…"

"Hey Kagome you and Shippo alright…" Sango came in and stopped looking at their new guest "Shippo let's go upstairs for a minute"

"Oh ok" Shippo followed Sango up the spiraled stairway while Kagome walked over to Koga. He took her hands in his and smiled.

"It's been a while"

"Where's Ayame?"

"We broke up"

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't stand not being with you. I understand now what you meant then at the restaurant and I've tried very hard to change. For you Kagome, my love"

"I… I'm flattered but…"

"No buts my love, we must go now and travel the world spreading the news of our marriage"

"Marriage!" Kagome pulled back "Koga I'm sorry but…" Kagome would have yelled at him until the phone rang, she picked it up "Hello?"

_"Kagome it's me Inuyasha"_

"Oh hey um this isn't…"

_"This probably isn't a good time and short notice but… I was wondering if you would want to come with me to a… hold on there's someone on the other line"_

"Ok" Kagome waited while Koga helped himself into the fridge her fuse was lit now, he was to ignorant and she did not want him here just as she was going to open her mouth Inuyasha came back on.

_"Kagome?"_

"Ya I'm here"

_"I'll call you later I need to get back to work or else Miroku will get us both fired"_

"Ok bye Inuyasha"

_"Bye Kagome"_

"Inuyasha? Who is that, not your boyfriend?"

"No Koga but about this…"

"Oh yes our marriage we can set a date tonight and invite anyone you want and…"

"Koga! I'm not going to get married to you just like that!"

"Yes you're right, we must wait. I'll take you out to dinner tonight at 8 dress nice for we shall go to Paris!" Koga kissed her on the cheek and left. Kagome let out a long sigh and fell on the couch putting her hand on her forehead.

"Hey Kagome Shippo and I wanna go to this concert, wanna come too?"

"Sango… Knge nts mm ery e" Kagome mumbled (translate: Koga wants to marry me)

"Ok but do you want to come?"

"…"

"Ok it's at 6 so hurry up and get ready, we already ordered tickets online for all 3 of us. Remember the last one we went to"

"Ya it was cool"

"Ok so get up" Sango walked back upstairs just as Shippo came down to get a drink.

"Kagome"

"Shippo just leave her for a few" Sango yelled down

"Oh ok"

Sango parked across the street since all of the other spaces had been taken.

"Wow this band must be popular" Kagome put her black coat over her blue top

"Not really, people are just interested because the 3 singers are lesbians and kiss on stage" Shippo shrugged

"So that's why you like this band" Sango laughed

"No, I went to middle school with one. She sent everybody she knew an invitation that's how I got 50 off the tickets"

"What's her name?"

"Kuroe but now she's called Masquerade I also have backstage passes for us"

"Cool, let's go" the 3 got out of the car and walked across the street with a group of other people heading to the gates. Music of another band boomed in the area just before the band they were here to see, Screaming Sirens, were to play.

"Hello everybody! Thanks for coming to our first live concert!" a girl with long red hair yelled into the microphone. She wore a doll like mask that was painted red and black around the eyes, and a long black dress that had slits to her waist and leather jeans under.

"WE ARE THE SCREAMING NYMPHS!" another singer, this one with long black hair. She wore a vibrant rose red shirt that revealed her stomach and a long velvety black skirt. The third singer had blue hair and wore a navy blue corset and neon green Capri's.

"Ya, ya we know the name is shit! But don't take us for granted!" the blue haired one yelled in a more kinder voice as if she was shy but angry

"This is our first song dedicated to our lovers that are here with us! It's called Hold Me Close" she yelled after in now an overly energetic voice. Then one of the 3 drummers who was a boy wearing a black hoodie and pants began a slow beat with the blue haired girl strumming her guitar.

After the first song, which had made a serious blow as it began slow but suddenly shot into rock, they played an all out rock song called 'Beat me with a stick' and then a few more till break. Shippo and the girls went backstage to talk to the band.

"Shippo!" the red haired singer hugged Shippo and hung on him with one arm.

"Hey Kuroe"

"Ah, ah, ah. It's Masquerade now even though our band is only hitting because guys like to see us kiss. Anyway I'm so glad you came"

"Ya it's been a while, these are my friends Kagome and Sango"

"Only friends? So you're still gay?" Shippo stepped back in horror and Sango held back a laugh

"Shippo we never knew…" Kagome smiled mischievously

"I wasn't gay"

"Oh no that's right, you were just _bi_" the girl knew exactly what she was doing

"So can we meet the others?" Sango asked trying not to laugh

"Oh ya I'm sure they've changed by now" they 3 followed the singer into a large room where the rest of the band sat talking.

"This is Rei whose real name is actually Nina" she pointed to the black haired singer "This is Blue Rose whose actually name is Keitorin" she pointed to the blue haired singer "And these guys and girls don't want to be revealed that's why they wear hoodies and masks" she motioned to the 3 drummers, and 2 key boarders.

"Cool, so you girls are lesbians?" Sango asked not exactly sure Shippo had told the truth

"No way. We're only bi, by the way girls why aren't you changed yet?" the 3 laughed

"Oh ya well you haven't yet either"

"Ok well we need to change for the last part of the show so see ya later Ship'"

"Bye" the 3 walked back to the grounds and waited. Not too much long after the band came back out on stage. Masquerade now wore a wide feathered mask and a strapless dress that started orange then went down to purple and feathered out with orange in the center. Almost like a gown and then was topped off with orange gloves but her red hair was now black and wavy. Rei wore a red dress that started short then went down longer and longer, ripped at the edges. She wore thigh high red stockings and red gloves her hair was now dark red. Blue Rose came out wearing a short blue dress with glitter around the waist, her hair was now shorter and a burgundy color.

"Ok this is the final song that the guys have all eagerly awaited! This song is called By My Heart and Sell My Soul!" Rei announced in a strong voice with the music starting behind her.

_"Finally you tell me you love me, but I'm broken… to pieces…"_ Blue Rose started

The song was over a bit quicker than the others and colorful glitter shot from small canons on the sides as rose petals fell around the singers just as they all kissed. Guys and even girls cheered not just because of the kiss but also because the concert was actually good. Shippo, Kagome, and Sango waited till everyone else left and they talked with the girls.

"Hey so lunch tomorrow" Rei put out as they got ready to go

"Ok, at 1 in the Café just down the street" Sango directed as they walked away. Kagome got into the drivers seat and pushed Sango to the passenger's side as she started the car.

"You know Nina I saw the way you were looking at that Sango friend of Shippo's. She seemed curious about us being bi maybe she's…" Masquerade suggested nudging Rei.

"Maybe" Rei smiled and got into the limo with Blue Rose and Masquerade as their manager began complimenting their performance.

"Well done girls" he spoke in a snaky voice

"Yo 'N' why do you always wear tha pelt thing why can't we see our own managers face huh?" Rei asked quirking her eyebrow

"Let's go, you will need your rest" he replied not answering her question

Kagome parked in front of a club called 'Moon Light'

"Kagome, why are we here?" Sango asked a bit peeved

"Oh Sango don't be so bitchy I just wanna dance for a while. Come on Shippo you can dance with me" Kagome pulled Shippo out of the car with Sango trailing behind laughing. They walked into the club loud music booming and the song 'Wait' by Ying Yang Twins played.

Kagome moved her hips to the beat and Shippo tried not to blush and tried to keep his eyes with Kagome's eyes but they were closed. He looked at her face hoping she wouldn't notice how red his face probably was now, her lips curved in a smile and he was more than tempted to kiss them. Black eye shadow lined her lids and her cheeks sparkled with glitter.

Sango watched from the bar as Shippo practically died and Kagome danced not noticing the fact that she looked like a seductress more or less a stripper. Other men spotted her and were making their way over when the lights turned off and the music stopped. Sango jumped in defense when the lights then suddenly flickered and a new song 'Saltshaker' began to play. The flashing lights added to Kagome's moves and Shippo was now next to Sango getting a drink.

"Be careful Shippo"

"What do you mean Sango?"

"It's easy to tell that you can't hold back that easily anymore" Shippo looked down

"It's ok just be careful not to do anything reckless"

"I- I won't but maybe I'll stay here for a while"

"Ok" Sango smiled at the boy's innocence and leaned back keeping an eye on her immature/mature friend, it got hard to tell which she was sometimes.

Kagome finally came over breathing hard but sweating the least of a drop.

"Seems you're really using this time, is something happening Kagome? Something you aren't telling me yet?"

"No…"

"Ka-go-me" Sango crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed Shippo who was in the middle of drinking and spilled and Sango who was a bit shocked at the sudden movement. Both were put into the car as Kagome sped off in the direction of the beach.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled trying to get into the seat next to Kagome

"What's going on?" Shippo put his hand to his head and noticed the spill on his shirt

"Shippo take off your shirt, you too Sango"

"WHAT?" both looked at one another and then at their friend scared

"Here" Kagome tossed Sango and Shippo black shirts that seemed almost too small for even a child but stretched. The two turned so their backs were to each other and changed their shirts.

"Ok so tell me, what's happening?"

"Ok well this is how it starts I was waiting in line 'somewhere' when I heard some girls 'teens' talking about a club which is the one we just went to. Well they said there have been some hot guys the last time they had gone and the guys were giving out papers to their concert."

"Wait, if they had a concert why did we go to the club and what does this have to do with anything, do you wanna sleep with 'em or something Kagome?" Sango teased

"Let me finish, the girls were saying how one of their friends went with the guy but the friend never called or came back home and the guys concert disappeared as if it was never there. We went to the club so I could find papers from the concert or something related. Of course I did but it's a different place form what the girls were talking about." Kagome handed them a neon green paper "The last concert was at a field somewhere and this one is at the beach. I was dancing with a guy and the girl next to us gave me the paper. She said something almost the same to the other girls at the 'somewhere' that I was. Instead of her friend not coming home, her friend 'changed' and told her that she was moving in with one of the supposedly hot guys. She also said the guys had make up on and stuff like fake pointed ears that looked so real. She described one as tall built and bald."

"I don't understand why were going to these places and why we had to change our shirts"

"The guys talk to girls with bust, Sango, you're already wearing tight pants and so is Shippo. The shirts with help show both of your builds and sculpture. Also, I think these guys aren't exactly…"

"Human, you don't think their human. You think that they will take what looks ripe and eat it. The pointed ears are real, a new kind of vampire that came with Naraku. The girl that changed became a vampire and the girl that disappeared was eaten" Shippo finished as they parked by the docks. Kagome quickly brushed her hair and fixed her shirt. They got out Sango already had her 'gear,' Kagome gave Shippo a few weapons and then slipped some in hidden pockets and in her boots. They followed the sound of music and as they closed in on the area where people swayed to the deep rhythm the 3 noticed a dark shadow upon only that area and a chill wrapped around them.

"Try not to listen to the music don't think about it only think about killing the vampires or you'll…" Kagome slapped Shippo who had fallen slightly into the tune

"Sorry…!"

"Don't listen Shippo or I'll kill you myself"

"Sorry" he lowered his gaze to the sand as they kept pace. Kagome felt more than a few pair of eyes on them yes definitely more than one pair more than 4 more than 10.

"Wow how many?" Shippo asked shaking as a chill went down and up his spine.

"Probably almost the whole crowd by now" they stopped at the back of the groups of people and they all turned in step. Laughter echoed in the speakers as a tall dark man no vampire sang into the microphone.

_'The darkness of the night, slipping into your souls. Crying for blood as you wander in the streets…'_ his voice was more than beautiful and he looked like an angel. His silky black hair and dark eyes phased easily and his creamy skin looked more than delicious. His pointed ears stuck out from his head and his fangs were overly noticeable.

"Wow" before they new it they had been sucked into the center of the crowd and were quickly separated from the movements.

"Damn they sure as hell aren't new at this!" Sango cursed taking hold of a knife; she felt clammy hands graze the back of her neck and turned slashing at a medium sized man who was built on the top and flabby on the bottom.

"Very attractive. For a dead man!" Sango gave a deadly blow but the creature moved and she accidentally killed a mortal girl.

"Fuck!"

Shippo looked over the crowd but couldn't find Kagome or Sango; he felt icy lips graze his shoulder and whipped around to come face to face with a dark haired woman. Her plain eyes struck into his as she smiled. Shippo knew this trick, he quickly took out the blade Kagome had given him and stabbed her in the heart. She must have been the girl who 'changed' since she couldn't move quick enough to dodge even that.

Kagome headed to the stage already with blood on her shirt from a vampire she just killed and sweat from the hypnotized kids around her. She found metal steps but couldn't climb them as she was grabbed and turned around by a tall bald man. He was young and very cute with sharply tipped ears.

"Hello mystery man" Kagome smirked

"Haven't had fun in a while" he cornered her in game "Wanna play heh, heh" he replayed her smirk and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Sure thing" she shined her bloodied dagger and as he was distracted she went to kick him but was stopped in mid-air.

"Nice legs missy"

"It's Kagome" she head butted him and pushed back with her other leg. He jumped up and landed on stage the rest of the 'band' had already joined in with the crowd and were probably met by Shippo or Sango or

"Miroku?" Kagome spotted Miroku not too far away struggling with a vampire girl.

'Where's Inu…'

"Come on missy!" the creature taunted

"I told you it's Kagome!" she jumped up and punched him as he went to hit her.

Inuyasha threw down a chain that was thrown at him and then kicked a boy to the ground.

"Stupid music why is it still play-…" he looked on the stage and saw Kagome being pinned to the ground by a bald man.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha jumped on a persons shoulders and then onto the stage kicking off the man.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha helped Kagome up and threw his pocket knife at the vampire killing him surely.

"Third time I've saved you"

"Actually I didn't need you to save me"

"Oh ya sure that's why I just saved you" Inuyasha grinned, Kagome sighed frustrated then smiled

"Too bad"

"Too bad what?"

"Too bad you have such a bad temper"

"What, why?"

"I was going to but never mind"

"Going to what?" Inuyasha followed Kagome off the stage and kicked down a few people or vampires he didn't notice which as she took care of a few others.

The people that were under the vampire's trance or at least the ones that lived went off as Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo all sat by the water resting. They hadn't killed the vampires they were after except 2 but they did have an ok time.

"So Inuyasha, Miroku, why were you guys here?"

"Because we needed to save you girls"

"HEY!"

"And Shippo" Miroku laughed

"We didn't need saving"

"Well either way, we were also curious about the new vampires. Out of the whole crowd there was only one of the kind here out of 6"

"Only 6? Though there were more"

"Hey Kagome what I wanted to tell… you" Inuyasha looked over at Kagome who was asleep leaning on Shippo's shoulder. He growled in his throat and stood up mumbling.

"Inuyasha…?" Miroku got up to follow his friend giving one last smile to Sango then noticed Kagome leaning on Shippo asleep. Miroku gave a mischievous smile and followed his friend saying "goodbye" they both got into their car and zipped off while Shippo picked up Kagome like a piggy back ride and followed Sango to the car.

"She really tired herself out"

"Ya, Shippo, you should be careful when Inuyasha is around"

"What why?"

"You didn't know? He likes Kagome too"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry kid"

"I'm not that young" Sango laughed and backed out of the space and drove home.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo walked into the café and looked around but didn't see any of the girls. They got a table near a window but towards the back and waited with an order of drinks.

"Hey Shippo, Sango, Kagome" a girl with purple hair cut just under her ears sat down. She wore a tan school uniform and had purple contacts on.

"Um…"

"It's ok guys, it's me" she whispered to assure them who she was

"Oh, Ma… hey" Kagome laughed and noticed to other girls coming over with the same uniforms.

"Hey" both said, one had mid-back green hair and purple contacts and the other had short red almost pink hair with the same contacts.

"So whose who?"

"Can't you tell by their expressions, Blue Rose" she nudged the quiet shy one with green hair "And Rei" she tapped the other who was drinking Shippo's soda.

"So why the disguise"

"Its fun" the purple haired one, Masquerade smiled. A waitress took their orders and left leaving an odd stare.

"So Shippo what do you do for a living now?" Masquerade asked leaning on her elbows

"Nothing really I just…"

"He helps us out"

"Oh? What do you 2 do?"

"We volunteer at hospitals and stuff" Kagome retorted hoping to get out of the subject.

"So how about we hit the clubs tonight?" Rei sprung out

"Sure, I know this great club called Rush" Kagome set down as their orders were set down

"That club was closed down last night" the waitress said before she walked away

"Damn. Ok well there's another good club called…"

"No not that one, we went to it and it sucked remember" Sango took a sip of her water

"Then how about"

"No… the clubs you like either close down or suck"

"Fine then you pick" Kagome crossed her arms

"Ok how about"

"No"

"You didn't let me finish!"

"See how it feels!" both growled at each other for a few, the others ate their lunches and ordered cakes to go.

"Ok so it's settled, we go to club 69. Name is stupid but it has good beats" Masquerade finished from the idea of Shippo's club

Kagome, Sango, and Shippo got into the car Shippo wore a green mesh muscle shirt and black jeans with his orange hair in the usual style of a bun. Sango wore a dark red tube top with straps tying around her waist and a black skirt, her hair down and spiraled at the tip. Kagome wore a pink tank top with a black top underneath and a skirt that was short in the front but layered longer in the back, she put her hair in a bun with some hair waving down. They parked in the back and walked through the side doors of the club 69.

They quickly found Masquerade, Blue Rose, and Rei form what they wore. Masquerade had an eye mask on with gold and black line and wore a yellow halter top with an orange skirt. Rei wore a red strapless dress and had her hair under a bandana. Blue Rose wore a blue flower in her hair and a light pink shirt with blue swirls on it and a pair of tan pants.

"Very colorful" Kagome laughed as she headed to the other girls.

"Hey Kagome hey Sango, Shippo" Masquerade said with the beat playing on stage.

"Well let's dance!" Kagome pulled Shippo and Sango pulled Blue Rose to the floor.

"Make good couples don't they" Rei laughed sipping her drink

"Ya make's you wonder" Masquerade glanced at Rei who was glancing back. They both smiled and walked to the back where stairs led up to closed off rooms. They got into one and Rei pinned Masquerade against the wall.

"Nina" Masquerade moaned as Rei, Nina kissed a trail down her neck and untied her halter.

"Wow Kuroe, I can't remember the last time I saw these" Nina smiled pulling Masquerade, Kuroe to the floor.

Shippo danced with Kagome trying to keep up but failed.

Sango laughed as her and Blue Rose danced to the off beat that sounded wrong but good.

"It sucks we have to leave tomorrow I kind of wish you and I could…" Blue Rose, Keitorin tried to say but the music grew louder and she just looked away. She looked back at Sango who was moving in exact movement with her eyes closed, a bead of sweat rolled down her skin and Keitorin couldn't hold back. She took Sango's wrist and pulled her to the back, she heard moaning form one room so she took Sango into another one.

"Blue Rose?"

"Just call me Keitorin or K"

"Ok, K what are you doing?" Sango laughed at the nick name

"Sango it's so hard to hold this in anymore so…" K pulled Sango close and locked lips, she licked Sango's bottom lip and Sango let her in. Their tongues fought for dominance this was one thing K was not so shy in. She found her way into Sango's top and practically ripped it off.

"Whoa wait" Sango pulled away holding up her top though her breast still poked out.

"What? I thought you"

"I thought we were just kissing I'm not…"

"Oh my god, your not!" K looked away her face red as a cherry

"I'm sorry I…"

"Stop. I don't want to hear it. I don't care if your not, I am, and I want you now." K took of the remains of Sango's tube top and zipped off her skirt she let herself into Sango but was out more than soon.

"What the hell! I'm sorry Keitorin Blue Rose whatever but I'm not like that!"

"Sango…" Sango stormed out with her top and skirt back on (no they were not actually ripped).

"Kagome…"

"Ya Shippo?" the 2 sat by the bar with small drinks

"I need to tell you something and but…"

"Just say it Shippo, its ok" Kagome smiled at him and courage blew up inside of him.

"I love you" Shippo looked her in the eyes for a second and then got up and walked to the car.

"Shippo!" Kagome ran out and hugged him

"Thank you for telling me but… Shippo I love you, but only as a brother. I'm so sorry but I can't love you like that"

"I know… you love Inuyasha"

"I do? When did I start loving Inuyasha?"

"You don't love him?"

"Look Shippo I can't love you like that because I care for you too much" she squeezed him and kissed his cheek.

Sango burst form the club fuming

"Sango?"

"I'm leaving!"

"SANGO!" Blue Rose ran out in tears "I'm sorry!" soon after Masquerade and Rei came out smiling.

"What's going on?"

"NO!" everyone talked at once Masquerade, Rei, Kagome, and Shippo all confused while Blue Rose tried to say sorry a million times and Sango stomped towards the car. Suddenly Kagome was thrown down by a shadow.

A bit more than I thought but ok! Hope you liked this chapter plz review and tell me

Bye, bye!


	8. Final Battle

Vampire Hunters chapter 8

Finale Battle! - Damien and Naraku

Kagome was thrown down quickly Shippo helped her up, everyone else stopped talking and looked around confused, Masquerade, Rei, Rose, and ready to fight, Kagome, Shippo, Sango.

"Damien…" Sango looked to the roof of the building there in the light of the moon was Damien.

"Hello again" he bowed in gave a mocking smirk, he wore a black hooded cape and large black wings ejected from his back.

"DAMIEN!" Delilah screeched to a stop as she jumped out of her car already in uniform for a fight.

"What the hell? Is there some movie being taped?"

"No girls not this time' a cold almost slimy sounded voice slithered in the air as a tall dark haired man walked from the shadows. His face covered by a blue baboon shaped mask.

"Manager 'N?"

"Naraku…!" Delilah ran over to Kagome and Shippo, Sango reached into the car and tossed weapons over to Kagome and Shippo grabbing her own she ran over to them as well.

"Masquerade no shit! Get away form Naraku!" Shippo stepped in front of Kuroe/Masquerade and the others.

Suddenly Inuyasha and Miroku jumped down from another roof as Damien glided next to Naraku. Soon the group was surrounded by vampires of all kinds.

"Shit" Miroku pulled out a tall staff as Inuyasha pulled out a sword. Kagome pulled another knife from her purse, Sango pulled crescent shaped weapons from her shoe and Shippo caught a knife from Delilah. The 6 stood protecting the 3 singers and about to fight for their lives.

Naraku pulled off the mask and his clothes ripped off as large dark red wings broke from his skin.

(I'm sorry but I have to fast forward a bit here)

Shippo helped Masquerade over to the car and laid her down, Rei and Blue Rose ran to her side.

"This is still all confusing but please don't let her die" Rei looked at him with begging eyes and held Masquerade in her arms, getting the idea Shippo nodded and killed another vampire.

"There's too many! This is fucking hopeless!" Kagome ripped off one's head and another's wing.

"Kagome behind you!" Sango threw one of her crescent weapons at a bald vampire behind Kagome, the one form the so called concert.

Inuyasha tried to get closer to Naraku but Damien swooped in front of him and smirked.

"Sorry fang boy"

"Get out of my way you bastard!"

"Hey I'll let you know my… whoa!" Damien dodged a lethal blow form Inuyasha and laughed

"You should really change your name I mean dog? Why in hell would you call yourself a dog and not a bat?"

"A bat?" Kagome overheard the remarks and became confused and curious. Damien went to punch Inuyasha but was dodged and thrown to the side. Naraku sat watching form the shadows with a dark smile upon his face, his fangs peering over his bottom lip and shining with the moon. Shippo was thrown into Sango and Delilah was thrown into the air and punched down by 3 vampires. Miroku was stumbling with 5 and Kagome was now surrounded by 6. Inuyasha fought with Damien, slowly edging closer to Naraku bit by bit.

Kagome gasped as a claw went through her back and form her stomach from a vampire behind her.

"Kagome!" Shippo threw off an attacker and ran towards Kagome only to be cut off by another blood sucker. Sango struggled to help Miroku and Delilah was still trying to get up as more vampires attacked her. The 3 girls in the car screamed and closed the doors as vampires banged up the car.

Kagome dropped to her knees holding her stomach, blood dripped then spilled onto the ground. She saw the hungry and deadly looks all around her and heard Inuyasha yell something but couldn't make it out.

(Another fast forward)

Damien lay on the ground as Delilah pulled a knife from her arm, Sango and Miroku threw the last few vampires to the side and Shippo helped the 3 girls from the car. Inuyasha battled with Naraku, Damien got up and saw Kagome, and a devious smile graced his pale face and red lips as he flew over to Kagome. He lifted her neck to his lips and just as Inuyasha turned to look he bit!

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped and threw Damien off cutting off the edge of his wing he glared at Inuyasha but smirked at Kagome who lay unconscious. Naraku flew in front of Inuyasha and threw him into a wall. Sango ran over and lifted Kagome on one shoulder while Miroku lifted her on his shoulder. Delilah threw the knife she had pulled from her arm at Damien and began her personal fight with him.

Shippo helped Sango and Miroku put Kagome in Delilah's backseat, blood covered her clothes and now neck as she slept her face showing the pain she was in as she slowly died but was reborn. They watched in horror as her blood shot eyes opened and she screamed small fangs poked form her jaw and her lips cracked then bled. Delilah saw as Sango and Shippo held Kagome down, tears flowed from all eyes.

"How cold you!" Delilah cut Damien's cheek

"Don't blind yourself with Kagome now Delilah, it would mean your life"

"Why her! Why not me!"

"I care too much sister" his lips curved on the side as he dodged her half attack, her face red and eyes fogged as she angrily slashed at him.

Inuyasha finally cut Naraku's hand and saw his advantage of attack, he jumped up and dove down over Naraku coming down on what should have been a deadly hit, Naraku moved quickly and pulled Inuyasha by his long hair and threw him in the air. He grabbed Inuyasha's dropped knife and as Inuyasha came down Naraku held up the knife for him to land on but Inuyasha was instead swiped away by Damien.

"Damien" Naraku spoke calmly but his voice was more than venomous, Damien let Inuyasha fall clumsily to the ground as he landed in front of Naraku.

"Ya?" Damien gave a smug smile as he raised an eyebrow

Kagome screamed blood filled ears as she finally died. Inuyasha was already at her side holding her with everybody else finishing off the very few vampires left.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha lifted her head and a tear that had hidden form the world finally fell on her lips. Her heart had stopped, her breathing stilled, her skin paled and her lips reddened more than blood when it touched oxygen. Blue veins covered her neck and slowly disappeared as she had calmed.

"Inuyasha… what did they mean half breed… and a bat…?" Kagome asked slowly

"I'm a… I'm half vampire"

"Like I would be if…"

"Kagome I'm sorry"

"Inuyasha… behind you…" Inuyasha turned his head and defended both himself and Kagome from Damien's attack. Inuyasha took his sword and stabbed Damien straight through.

"Good hit" Damien stuttered as he fell to the ground, Naraku tried to disappear from the blood ally but Miroku finally caught him with the staff he had been using. He held Naraku in a death grip. Inuyasha charged and cut Naraku so deep his body tore in half. His body shook as he turned to stone, then bone, then ash then blew away.

Delilah held Damien as she cried Sango stood not too far away tears slipping out of control. Miroku walked behind her and held her close, she held his arms to her and cried herself weak.

Shippo tended to Masquerade's wounds (a broken arm and fingers plus a few deep wounds here and there). Inuyasha held Kagome as she woke up crying, even he himself let a few tear slip but never made the cry filled expression.

Delilah stood helping Damien up

"Thank you everyone. So much" Delilah held back a cry, she walked with Damien to her car and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome…" Delilah closed her eyes and kissed Kagome on the cheek, Damien's grip on her tightened and she kept her eyes closed as they flew into the distance ready to finish what they had started. Seeing this Sango feel down crying even harder, Miroku had a pained look, he bent down and kissed her even as she cried and soon she kissed back still sobbing.

Inuyasha held Kagome as she kept crying, even though they had finally killed Naraku and most of the vampires it was nothing but heart break.

A year had passed Kagome tried to kill herself a few times but Inuyasha was somehow always there to stop her. Sango stayed locked in her room for about a week until she finally let down her walls and Miroku asked her to get married, sadly she said no but they stayed even closer. Shippo moved out and went to college with Masquerade who was not legally yet married to Rei, Blue Rose died in a car accident and Delilah had killed Damien as well as herself. Kagome and Sango went to a personalized funeral with only them and some other vampire hunters they had trained/grew up with.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome tightened her grip on his shirt as they lay on the couch

"Ya?" he kissed her cold forehead

"I don't want to live anymore"

"And I don't want to loose you anymore"

"You never lost me, and you never will" she smiled and dried her tears on his hair. She stood up and walked into her room with Inuyasha worried behind her. She took off her pajamas and put on a long black gown with purple lace around the waist. Inuyasha had been wearing the same black shirt and faded jeans for a few days and only changed his socks as Kagome brushed her hair. She opened her window and climbed onto the roof and hopped a few others till she got to the clock tower a street away. Inuyasha caught up quickly and stood next to her now on the top of the timing tower.

As it struck 12 Kagome looked at Inuyasha smiling

"You're not alive until you've died"

"Twice" Inuyasha held her hand as they leaned forward on the third, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th …

Sango watched from her window as Kagome and Inuyasha leaned and fell off of the clock tower a street over. Miroku came in and kissed her on the 12th stroke of the clock- 12 p.m.-

I wonder if I should make a sequel or something to this? Review I know this was probably the worst out of the chapters but 'ey watch'cha gonna do it's my story not your's even though I don't own Inuyasha so blah 

I have other stories too like YAOI!

My quotes- You're not alive until you've died

No one is a liar until someone hears it

To kill then to die is to live

BYE, BYE!

YA SOSHLA S UMA!


	9. short exp

Hahaha well it seems I didn't explain this too well, my bad, P

Kagome and Inuyasha are not dead, they're not alive, but they're not dead. When they jumped off, fell off, the clock tower they were ending and restarting into a new life.

Wow ya I really didn't get that across now that I reread… haha oh well.

The end.


End file.
